Finding True Love
by brittana11
Summary: For twenty individuals this just might be their only shot at finding their perfect match and perhaps finding true love. Ten weeks, ten chances to find their perfect match is. Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Lauren, Sugar, Mercedes, Sam, Dave, Rory, Joe, Kitty, Ryder, Jake, Mike, Tina and Marley in all sorts of matches. Mainly focused on Brittany and Santana.
1. Week 1

**Here's my newest game show piece (not part of my game show universe) that I've finally gotten to. I'd like to thank J-maister for the idea and getting me to watch a show I had never heard of before. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Finding True Love**

"Hello everyone I'm Justin Todd and this is MTV's new show called Are You The One?." Justin says as a group of young people approach. "There are twenty of you here and someone else here is your prefect match. You all have ten weeks the ten tries to all find your perfect matches. If you do then you'll win a million dollars to be split between you all."

After he says this they all cheer. Everyone is super excited to have a chance to win a million dollars even though they'll have to split it twenty ways.

"You'll spend the next ten weeks here in this house behind me in Hawaii. They're will also be competitions to go on dates to get to know each other. While the couples are on a date everyone else will get to decide who will go into a booth called the truth booth which is the only way to know one hundred percent if that couple is a perfect match. At the end of each week we will have a matching ceremony where you will couple off and be told how many matches you have, but not who." he says smiling at them. "Now you all can go in and get to know each other."

With that he leaves and everyone runs for the house wanting to get the best rooms. They're all over the moon to be here to possibly find who their perfect match is. It's decided that after they all find rooms to crash in that they will meet in the living room to get to know each other.

"Hello, do you mind if I sleep here." a tall blonde says to a short raven haired Latina whose sitting on a bed in one of the only private two bed rooms.

Most of the rooms have at least four beds, but two rooms.

"Not at all, I'm Santana by the way." Santana says licking her lips.

"I'm Brittany," Brittany says holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Brittany." Santana says wanting to kiss this blonde goddess already.

"It's nice to meet you too Santana." Brittany says eyeing Santana up and down.

They spend several minutes just staring at each other hoping that maybe they'll be each other's perfect matches.

"So I guess we should head into the living room." Santana says heading for the door.

When she doesn't receive an answer she's about to turn around to see what's wrong when she feels a hand slip into hers.

"Let's go," Brittany says swinging their joined hands.

If it's possible Santana's smile grows tenfold as they walk down hand and hand. She can't believe that amazing tall blonde wants to hold her hand and spend time with her. Her hope is that after this they will be able to spend some time alone together.

"Okay so I figure-"

"Shut it midget, let's say our name, something about ourselves and where we're from along with sexual ordination." Puck says glaring at Rachel as she already annoys him. "I'm Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck. I'm a ladies man from Miami, Florida and I'm as straight as they come."

He makes a kissy type face towards two blondes who are sitting next to each other.

"Don't even think about it!" the taller of the two blondes say. "Hi everyone, I'm Quinn Fabray from Denver, Colorado and I'm undecided about who I like. When I was younger I won an eating contest."

She nods to end and sits back down slightly bored yet eager to get to know everyone else. Next to her the shorter blonde stands up as it appears that they are going in a circle.

"Kitty Wilde the name and I'm from awesome sunny Los Angeles. My high school cheer team won four straight national champions and I'm pretty sure that I'm straight, but I don't ever rule anything out." Kitty says sitting back down looking around at her competition.

The next one to stand up is a Neanderthal tall man.

"Dave from Nebraska, I was recruited by Alabama to play football there. Oh and I'm gay." Dave says cracking his knuckles as he sits down.

"Hi's I'ms Rory Flanagin from Ireland and I've lived in New York City for the last three years." Rory says in his thick accent.

Brittany leans over and whispers into Santana's ear.

"Does that mean he's a leprechaun cause I've always wanted one?"

Santana can't help, but crack up.

"No Britt, he's just a weirdo." she whispers back.

"Hello I'm Rachel Barbara Berry and I would appreciate if no one would interrupt my nightly facial routine or morning vocal warm ups." Rachel pauses to remember what else she's supposed to say. "I'm from a small town in Vermont and I'm bisexual."

Santana rolls her eyes knowing that she's going to hate this woman with every fiber in her being.

"Did she even breath?" Brittany whispers frowning.

"Jake's Puckerman, no relation to Puck. I'm from the hood and I dig chicks man." Jake tells everyone kicking his feet up on the table.

"He lives in a hood?" Brittany whispers in Santana's ear.

"No Britt he's just being funny." Santana whispers.

"Thanks San,"

Normally Santana hates nicknames and stupid questions, but with Brittany those things just make her look even cuter.

"Sugar Motta, I'm the best singer in the world. My daddy's rich and pays for everything I want. I live in sunny LA and I love me some boys." Sugar says giving everyone a hundred dollar bill.

"I like her already." Santana whispers pocketing the bill.

She misses the look of hurt that flashes across Brittany's face. Brittany has been hoping that with all the flirting and whispers she and Santana have done that they might be a match.

"Hello, I'm Michael Chang Jr., but I go by Mike. I'm from Chicago, I love to dance and I'm straight." Mike says just happy to be here.

"Lauren, anyone messes with my stuff I'm pound them. Doesn't matter where I'm from all you need to know is that I'm going to be a pro wrestler and I don't do girls." Lauren growls glaring around.

"She's scary," Brittany whispers snuggling into Santana's side.

Santana holds in a gasp and tries not to look too happy or eager as she slowly wraps her arm around Brittany's shoulders.

"I'll protect you,"

"I'm Joe Hart, a devoted Christian. I was homeschooled until tenth grade, am from Atlanta, Georgia and I don't label myself." Joe says helping Marley up.

"Hello all, I'm Marley Rose. I've moved around so much that I don't really have anywhere that I'm from. I think I'm straight, but I'm open to whatever loves throws my way." Marley softly says.

Santana's next, but doesn't want to let go of Brittany so she stays seated.

"I'm Santana Lopez, bitch and Lesbian from New York, New York." Santana says not impressed with anyone aside from Brittany of course.

Brittany smiles over at Santana before hopping up.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce not to be confused with Britney Spears. I like unicorns, ducks and to dance. I currently live in New York and I'm a bicorn." Brittany says smiling and sitting back down, snuggling into Santana's side again.

No one knows what to think of this overly friendly and quirky blonde, but the glares from Santana keeps everyone quiet.

"Well I'm Kurt Hummel, obviously gay and I'm from Lima, Ohio." Kurt says deciding to break the silence that followed Brittany.

"I'm Ryder, I'm a quarterback at Virginia and I'm straight." Ryder quickly says.

"He's hiding something," Brittany whispers laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana freezes unsure of what to do with the blonde goddess who's using her shoulder now as a pillow. This is what she's been looking for though she's not sure if the blonde feels the same as she does.

"Hello everyone I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm a sophomore at NYADA and am gay." Blaine says not wanting to give too much information.

"I'm Mercedes Jones from LA and I'm as straight as they come generally. My label thought this would be a good idea for me to do." Mercedes says with a I mean business look.

"Hello I'm Tina Cohen-Change and I'm straight." Tina says so softly that everyone has to strain to hear her.

"Well I guess I'm the last to go I'm Sam Evans from Louisville, Kentucky and I'm bi." Sam says smiling.

Santana doesn't like how Sam is eyeing Brittany.

"Well I guess we can just all hang out for the rest of the night." Quinn says wanting to talk to a really cute brunette.

"Let's get shots!" Puck shouts.

Everyone, but Brittany and Santana head into the kitchen to get drunk. Most of them thought that it would be good for them to all get to know each other to rule out who's compatible and whose not. Being as they don't know enough yet they need to all hang out and see who clicks.

"Come on let's go out back." Santana says helping Brittany up.

"Shouldn't we go talk to the others?" Brittany asks always super friendly.

"I don't want to punch any of them so this is safer." Santana says taking Brittany's hand and pulling her outside.

"Why would you punch them?" Brittany questions allowing Santana to lead her over to a secluded section of the yard.

Santana sits down taking a deep breath before telling her as there's no point in lying.

"I'm not a very nice person Britt. I hate most people and in general I'm a bitch." Santana explains.

"You've been really nice to me thus far." Brittany says frowning.

"There's just something about you that makes me want to be around you all the time even though we just met a few hours ago." Santana says staring at Brittany's lips.

"So do you think we could have a future together?" Brittany asks looping her arms around the Latina.

"Yes, I do." Santana says leaning into kiss the blonde.

Brittany immediately kisses her back and deepens the kiss.

"A duck pond," Brittany says breaking the kiss and turning to face the pond.

Normally something like this would piss her off, but it's really cute when Brittany does this.

"Stay here Britt I'll be right back."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In the kitchen Quinn, Kitty, Jake, Lauren, Mercedes, Sugar, Blaine and Puck are all doing shots trying to get as drunk as possible. They have ten weeks to figure this out so tonight is all about getting plastered.

Rachel, Sam, Marley, Ryder and Rory are in the living room having a dance off waiting for the others to bring them some beers.

Joe heads upstairs to pray and get some sleep as it's late for him. Mike and Tina also heads upstairs to talk in a more quiet area. Both of them being quiet and reserved people they have an instant connection.

Dave and Kurt where up in a tree house as Dave wanted to spend time with him.

"Isn't that Santana and Brittany out there?" Kurt asks trying not to look at Dave.

"Do you know everyone's names?" Dave asks shocked that he already knows a few.

"Yeah names are my thing plus it also helps me remember whose stylish and whose not." Kurt says shrugging.

He feels very uneasy with Dave staring at him like he's a piece of meat. Honestly Dave is not his kind of guy, he just wants to get as far away as possible.

"So what do you do?" Dave asks.

"I'm a senior at NYADA. Look they're doing shots let's go inside." Kurt says crawling over to the latter.

"Okay cool,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"here Britt Britt," Santana says handing her a loaf of bread.

"Sanny!" Brittany shouts wrapping her arms around Santana and kissing her on the lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

All Santana can do is smile as she watches Brittany feed the ducks and the ducks start to surround her.

"What do you do?" Brittany asks snuggling into Santana now that she's done feeding the ducks.

"I just graduated from NYU and I'm applying to law schools. This is my break before I start the hardest four years of my life." Santana says squeezing Brittany to her. "I'm hoping that I'll find someone to share my life with in this house."

"Wow that's amazing." Brittany says burying her head into Santana's chest.

"I'm hoping that maybe you'll be that woman." Santana says kissing the top of Brittany's head.

"Well I am developing a crush on this very sexy Latina whose been very nice to me thus far." Brittany says wrapping her arms tighter around Santana.

Santana smiles at the fact that Brittany is feeling the same way that she does. She hadn't thought that she would find anyone she'd want to date much less in the first twenty minutes that's she's here. Something about this blonde in her arms makes her think about the future and how happy they could be.

"You live in New York too." Santana says and Brittany nods into her chest. "So what do you do?"

"I just finished my junior year at Juilliard. I'm a dance major and I spent last semester touring Europe with Lady Gaga. After I graduate I plan on professionally dancing for a few years before I switch over to choreographing and teaching so I can have a family and not leave them to tour." Brittany says feeling like she can completely trust Santana.

"I'm sure you're one of the sexist dancers ever." Santana comments absentmindedly combing her fingers through the blonde's hair.

Brittany blushes as she buries her head into Santana's chest.

"I can dance for you later." Brittany excitedly says.

"I'd love that, but for now I'd like to stay here cuddled together looking at the pond." Santana softly whispers.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day at noon Justin returns for the first getaway challenge.

"Today's getaway challenge is a selfie challenge. Each of you will take ten selfies of yourself without reveling who you are. The boys will guess the girls and vice versa. The two guys and two girls who guess the most correct will win a date sailing around the coast of Hawaii." Justin tells them.

"We don't have to go on a date with opposite sex if we don't want to right?" Santana asks holding tightly to Brittany's hand.

"No, throughout this competition on dates you may pick whoever you want." Justin reassures them.

With that they all left to go take their pictures. Twenty minutes later they all meet back up in the yard.

"Okay once the image is shown you all have thirty seconds to write down your answer." Justin tells them. "The boys are up first."

The first picture shown is someone's elbow. After thirty seconds everyone revels their answers only Kurt get it right as it's Quinn's elbow. How he knows this is beyond them all. The next picture of a pair of lips which no one guesses belong to Santana, but Brittany who whispers it into her ear.

"Those are your sexy lips." Brittany whispers.

The next picture Dave and Mike also get right that it is Sugar's nostril. The last picture no one guesses that it's Brittany's big toe.

"Okay with two correct guesses Dave and Mike will be going on a date with whoever they want." Justin says. "Now it's the girls turn."

The first picture for the girls is an eye ball. This confuses the heck out of all the girls, but somehow Brittany guesses that it is Blaine's eye.

"Good job Britt," Santana whispers squeezing her hand.

The next picture is of someone's abs which makes most of the girls swoon. Brittany, Tina and Sugar all guess correctly that it's Mike's abs. Many of the girls comment how they'd like to touch those abs. The following picture of a finger no one guesses that it's Ryder. Again Brittany and Tina get the next picture which is of Puck's bicep. The last picture is of a nose. Mercedes guesses correctly that it's Sam's.

"Our date winners are Dave, Mike, Brittany and Tina. Each of you get to choose who you would like to go on a date sailing around the coast of Hawaii with." Justin tells them.

"I'll go with Kurt." Dave says smiling as Kurt shuffles over next to him.

"Um," Mike says wishing he could choose Tina. "I guess I'll go with Quinn."

Quinn smiles sweetly at him, she doesn't mind that she's not his first choice as she gets to enjoy a beautiful day on a boat.

"Santana," Brittany says wrapping her arms around the Latina.

"Thanks Britt," Santana softly whispers.

She's super glad that she and Brittany get o go on a date and learn more about each other.

"I'll choose Ryder." Tina says.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany and Santana isolate themselves from the other three couples waiting to be alone.

"I love the sun." Santana says stretching out on the bow of the boat.

"Really I couldn't tell." Brittany jokes thinking Santana is the sexiest woman she's ever seen.

They're both in skimpy bikinis trying to show off to each other which is working as they're staring at each other.

"I wish Lord Tubbington could be here too, he'd love it." Brittany muses snuggling into Santana.

"Whose Lord Tubbington?" Santana asks frowning trying to remember if she mentioned this Lord Tubbington last night.

"He's my cat and best friend." Brittany happily says before frowning. "Sorry my ex-boyfriend use to tell me not to talk about Lord Tubbington. That people don't want to hear about my fat cat."

"Hey," Santana says lifting her chin. "I want to know everything about you, even your cat."

Brittany smiles, thinking that this woman is the best ever.

"So how about you tell me more about this Lord Tubbington since he seems to be a big part of your life." Santana softly says.

"My parents got him for me when I was ten because I had a hard time making friends. He likes to smoke and joined a gang a few months back and I'm still trying to break his habit." Brittany rambles.

All Santana can do is smile at how cute Brittany is as she listens to her tell her all about her cat. She's super happy that they're on this date right now.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Back at the house the other twelve people are mopping around wishing they could be on that date.

"So I was thinking that we could sing some Broadway tunes or something. I need some more practice." Rachel says.

"I'll join you." Blaine says always up for singing.

"Fuck no," Puck groans not wanting to hear this.

"If anyone starts singing they'll have to deal with me." Lauren says sitting down in the center of the couch.

"But-"

Before Rachel can continue Justin thankfully walks in to stop any fight from even starting.

"Hello all, I have some news for those of you who didn't get to go on the date you get to choice one of the couples to go to the truth booth. The truth booth is the only way to find out who is a perfect match. After each date the remaining individuals will choose one couple to go in. If they are a perfect match they will spend the rest of the time in the honeymoon suite." Justin tells them.

"Good," Kitty says thinking this will help insure that they win.

"Who should we send in?" Jake asks scooting over next to Kitty and wrapping his arm around her confidently.

"Gross," she says shoving him off.

"I think we should put it Dave and Kurt. I don't think Dave will go after anyone else unless he knows Kurt's not an option." Mercedes says remembering how Dave stared at the poor boy.

"He did mention something about getting away from him." Sam says.

"Good then it's settled." Kitty says as they all start voting on who they want (Dave and Kurt).

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When the other's get back from their dates they're told about the truth booth.

"So this thing is the only way to absolutely tell?" Santana asks Kitty.

"Yep, we need to take control or these idiots will lose us a million dollars." Kitty says to Santana and Quinn.

"Agreed," Quinn says.

Over across the room Mercedes is reading a book when Sam sits next her.

"What you reading?" Sam asks a little nervous to talk to this beautiful girl.

"Why are you talking to me?" Mercedes asks shutting her book and looking over at Sam.

"Who wouldn't want to talk to a pretty girl like you." Sam says happy they're at least talking.

"Because white boy I'm not stick thin like those girls." Mercedes says motioning over towards Kitty, Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

"I don't care about that, to me you're beautiful." Sam sweetly says.

"Okay, I'll give you a shot."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Will we have to go in the truth thing?" Brittany whispers into Santana's ear as Dave and Kurt meet in the living room to go into the truth booth.

"I don't know Britt Britt." Santana says wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

She directs Brittany over to the couch where they'll watch the TV screen to see if Dave and Kurt are a perfect match or not. It amazes her that over the last four days this blonde has become the most important person in her life. She's worried that they'll be called into the truth booth and not be a match.

"Who wants to put bets down on wither they'll be a match or not?" Puck asks wanting this to be more interesting.

"Put me down for five hundred that they are." Sugar says sitting next to Rory.

"Damn, where' you get that kind of cash?" Jake asks staring at Sugar as she gives Puck five hundred dollars.

"Daddy,"

"Shut it they're in the truth booth." Kitty growls.

Everyone shuts their mouths. In the truth booth Dave and Kurt are terrified for different reasons. Dave wants Kurt to be his match while Kurt is hoping he's not a match. They stand next to each other and wait for an answer.

NOT A MATCH flashes on the screen.

"Shit!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome to your first match ceremony. I'll pick names randomly and that person will get to choose who they think is their match. Once everyone is paired off these beams of light will show you how many correct matches you have and if you have all ten matches then you will win one million dollars." Justin tells them once they're all seated. "First is Puck," he says picking a button out of a bag.

Puck smirks cause yeah he gets to pick any of these fine women. Looking around his eyes land on the sexy Latina, but the glare she sends him scares him so he moves on.

"I chose Quinn," Puck says nodding his head.

"Touch me and I'll chop of you dick." Quinn growls as the lock in.

"Okay," Justin says with wide eyes. "Next up is Kurt."

Kurt sighs glad he get to choose this time around.

"Blaine," Kurt says as they've clicked since the failed truth booth.

Sam's chosen next and both Kitty and Santana are starting to think this thing is rigged.

"I want my sexy lady Mercedes." Sam sweetly says which causes a courses of awes.

"Why thank you," Mercedes says taking his arm.

The next one is Dave and no one knows who he's going to pick now that they know he and Kurt are not a match. Honestly he's not sure who to pick either. He thought Kurt was it for him.

"Um…..well….Mike?" Dave stumbles unsure of who to pick. "Sorry man," he says.

"Don't worry about it man." Mike says feeling sorry of Dave.

"Finally," Justin says to himself. "Brittany you're up."

Brittany's all smiles as she bounces up.

"Sanny," Brittany says all gitty she gets Santana.

Santana rolls her eyes trying to pretend that she's annoyed, but the huge smile on her face gives it away.

"Calm down B," she whispers.

Rachel is the next one to choose. No one wants to be her match as her constant Broadway talk has annoyed everyone thus far.

"Jake get up here." Rachel says to the attractive badass.

"I knew one of you lovely ladies would pick me." Jake confidently says grabbing Rachel's hand and kissing it.

After that Lauren literally closes her eyes and points randomly to Ryder. Sugar picks Rory who looks at her like she's a goddess. Kitty gets stuck with Marley as she doesn't want to pick either of the other two left. Which left Tina and Joe as the last pair.

"With all the pairs locked let's see how many matches you have." Justin says.

They all look to the area where the beams will be. When the first beam appears everyone cheers that they're not complete losers. A few seconds later another beam appears. They're all looking for a third, but it never comes.

"You only have two correct matches. You have nine remaining tries to get all ten matches to win the one million dollars."


	2. Week 2

**I'm so glad that so many of you like this story thus far. Thanks for the reviews.**

"That ceremony thing yesterday was scary." Brittany says snuggling into Santana.

They're hiding from the rest of their roommates wanting to spend some quiet time together.

"It wasn't that bad Britt, we're a match I'm sure." Santana softly tells her.

"Good, you're the only one here who understands me and doesn't look at me weird when I mention unicorns or other such things." Brittany says rubbing her hands up and down Santana's arms to keep her calm.

"If anyone says anything bad about you, tell me." Santana says. "I'll set them straight."

Brittany smiles at how protective Santana is of her after only a week of knowing each other. She's pretty sure that she's in love with the Latina already. No one has ever treated her the way Santana does, like a princess or looked at her like she's everything. If they're not a perfect match then she'll gladly lose the money as she doesn't want to spend time with anyone other than Santana.

"Okay," Brittany says laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I know you mentioned you have a younger sister, but what about your parents." Santana asks wanting to know everything about her blonde.

"I love my family, they're amazing. They'll love you." Brittany rambles wiggling around a bit. "My mom Susan Pierce is a pre-school teacher and my dad Steve Pierce owns a chain of auto shops in Ohio. My little sister Abby just turned sixteen and wants to go to Stanford."

While Brittany goes on about her family and how much they'll like Santana, Santana just stares at her taking in everything she says. If the blonde allows her she'll always be here holding her. No one has ever kept her this calm before for this long. The flutters she feels every time she's near the blonde or even just thinking about her. She's been looking for this kind of relationship for years. Something that's easy and makes her always want to be around the other person.

"What about your family?" Brittany asks even though she knows she's going to have to repeat herself.

"Huh?" Santana says shaken from her thoughts.

"What about your family?" Brittany repeats.

"Oh, I'm an only child. My mom Maria Lopez is an attorney and my dad Mario Lopez is a heart surgeon. I didn't see them much as a child. My abuela raised me." Santana softly says she's not really close with them.

"I'm sure they're really proud of you." Brittany says thinking of how proud she is of her and they've only known each other for a week.

"I guess, I'm not close with them at all and when I told my abuela I was lesbian she kicked me out. We haven't talked since." Santana softly says.

Brittany doesn't know what to say, she's never been the boat with words, but does gather Santana up in her arms and hugs her tightly. Santana snuggles into her embrace, it's something the blonde has always been good at showing compassion and understanding through touch. She knows how to read body language and knows when to touch someone or leave them alone.

"Thanks," Santana shyly says pulling back to gently kiss her lips.

"One question though." Brittany softly says.

"What is that?" Santana asks.

"What's an abuela?" Brittany leans her head on Santana's shoulder.

"It's Spanish for grandma."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Kurt," Blaine says sitting next to him at the dining room table.

"We the first one's up?" Kurt asks looking up from the newspaper.

"I think so everyone is going to sleep extra late as they were up late partying." Blaine tells Kurt.

"So we have the downstairs to ourselves for a few hours." Kurt says smiling.

The two of them had a connection before Dave had his eyes on Kurt.

"So I was thinking we could run some lines from…."

"Westside Story," they both say.

They both crack up.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Here I brought you some hot tea." Sam says handing Mercedes the tea.

"Thanks Sam,"

Mercedes pulls him into the seat next to her. They're sitting out back on the patio away from the parties who are playing strip poker.

"So I was wondering if either one of us wins a chance to go on a date if…."

"Yes Sam I'd love to go on a date with you." Mercedes tells him.

"Cool now all one of us has to do is win a challenge." Sam says happily.

"We could also have a picnic lunch right here, right now." Mercedes says smiling at Sam.

"Yeah, I'll go get stuff."

With that Sam goes running into the kitchen to grab stuff for their impromptu picnic date. This makes Mercedes smile as she's never met anyone whose wanted to spend this much time with her. Sure he's a little goofy, but it's in a good way. She guesses she'll have to spend more time with him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Inside two very drunk games are going on, strip poker and an interesting version of spin the bottle. Santana being a jealous bitch that she is has Brittany snuggles into her side as she plays strip poker. Brittany has lost her shirt earlier when she decides to give Santana a show. Santana makes a mental note that Brittany is a stripper drunk.

"Puck just deal the damn cards." Santana growls as he's taking his sweet ass time.

Also playing strip poker with Santana and Puck is Jake, Kitty, Quinn, Lauren and Dave. Marley and Brittany are watching the game. Across the room Sugar, Rory, Ryder, Joe, Rachel, Mike and Tina are playing drunk spin the bottle.

"Sanny I want sex." Brittany says pouting.

Santana's eyes pop out of her head as she stares at the blonde.

"Cool you can do it right here." Puck says smirking.

The glare Santana gives him causes him to nearly pee his pants.

"Come on Britt let's go up to our room." Santana softly says standing up and helping her up.

Santana glare at Puck as they walk upstairs.

"Deal the cards, I want your pants." Lauren says the only one still fully dressed.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sanny, you have too many clothes on." Brittany slurs now naked in bed and waiting for Santana to join her.

"You're drunk Britt and so am I." Santana whispers stripping down to her underwear and climbing in bed.

"So," Brittany says trying to remove Santana's underwear.

"The first time we have sex I want us to be sober so we can remember it." Santana softly says kissing her.

She expects to have to fight Brittany on it, but instead she feels breaths on her neck. She loves the feeling of Brittany's body on hers. Wrapping her arms around the blonde in her arms. It only takes a few minutes for her to fall asleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm not kissing Mike." Ryder says backing away.

"You have to," Sugar slurs wanting to see this.

"That's easy for you to say, you haven't had to kiss any girls." Ryder complains.

"Just kiss him." Puck says as the strip poker players had joined in the spin the bottle game a few minutes before.

Ryder grimaces as he leans in and lightly kisses Mike on the lips. Sugar spins next and is ecstatic when it lands on Rory who she plants a wet one of his lips.

"Come on Marley just spin." Quinn says.

"Don't pressure her." Kitty says feeling the need to protect Marley.

"God will someone spin." Puck says very horny from watching all this kissing.

Marley spins hard, crossing her fingers that it lands on either Jake, Ryder or Kitty.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kurt lays in the grass next to Blaine looking up at the stars. This is the best date slash night he's ever had. Instead of partying with the others, they went on a stroll around the property before laying in the grass.

"This night has been amazing." Kurt says snuggling into Blaine.

"Good, one of us has to win the date tomorrow." Blaine says kissing the top of his head.

"Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you even though we'll have to go with others as well." Kurt happily says.

"Maybe they'll be too hung over to annoy us." Blaine says chuckling.

"Yeah right, I swear Puck and Santana could each drink a bottle of tequila and be fine the next morning." Kurt says.

"One can dream."

After that they lay in silence staring up at the stars until all the noise in the house dies out.

"Tell me more about your dad." Blaine softly says breaking the silence.

"He's the best dad ever." Kurt starts before talking all about the things he and his dad do.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana yawns and stretches all her limbs before snuggling back into Brittany who has yet to wake up.

"Morning," Brittany mumbles wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful, I'm sorry if I woke you up." Santana softly says rolling off of Brittany and sits up.

"You didn't, shit San look at the time." Brittany says springing out of bed.

"Shit, we have to get down to the living room." Santana says yanking her pants on.

By the time they get down there everyone else is waiting for them.

"Okay now that everyone's here let's head out to the pool." Justin says.

Walking out there it's obvious to everyone that Kurt and Blaine aren't going to socialize with anyone else.

"We need to send them into the truth booth." Lauren says to Kitty.

"Defiantly,"

The set up in the pool confuses them. None of them have any guesses as to what they will be doing, but think it will be fun.

"This date challenge is called Gateway the only ones who got picked last match ceremony will be playing. Don't worry the next challenge we'll be flipping it. On the board behind me are ten quotes from the non-playing players. The coconuts in the pool have the names of the non-players and the players have to jump in and find the name of the person they think said the quote. The three with the most correct will win a date." Justin tells them.

Quinn, Blaine, Mercedes, Mike, Santana, Jake, Ryder, Rory, Marley and Joe all go to change into their bathing suits before all lining up at the edge of the pool.

"Our first quote is "I once dated my teacher for a better grade." Justin reads before they all jump in to find the correct name.

Santana is the first to put a coconut in her slot. She taps her foot impatiently as the other nine slowly all place their coconuts in their slots.

"The next quote is I lied to my now ex-girlfriend by telling her my hair color is natural." Justin tells them.

Yet again Santana is the first one out followed closely by Mercedes. The last one out is Puck who couldn't find the coconut he wanted.

"I dumped my date for his hot uncle at a wedding." Justin reads.

Brittany and Kurt giggle at flailing bodies as everyone tries to grab coconuts.

"I regularly sleep with my boyfriend's sisters." Justin reads frowning.

Everyone is taking longer trying to think of who this could be. Lauren and Kitty are chuckling as they all know who said what.

"I'll hook up with a girl then sleep with her mom." Justin reads and wonders what's wrong with these people.

The next three quotes are "I once bite a guy for telling his friends we had sex," "I can out eat any guy," "I cheated on my boyfriend with his brother."

The final two quotes actually took the longest for everyone to find the names they didn't have. "I cracked a guy's check bone and fractured his nose for talking to my ex-girlfriend," and "when I told my dad I was gay he said he'd known since I was two."

"Okay everyone has their answers now let's find out who once dated their teacher for a better grade?" Justin says.

Rachel stands up shocking everyone. Not one of them got it right with most putting Sugar.

"Well no one got that one right the next is they lied to they're now ex-girlfriend by telling her they're hair color is natural." Justin says.

Sam stands up and gives a whatever shrug. Only Blaine got that right.

"Come on guys and ladies only one person guessed that right." Justin says. "Okay the next quote is they dumped they're date for his hot uncle at a wedding."

Sugar smirks as she stands up. Santana, Mercedes and Quinn are the ones that guessed right. Santana fist pumps as she wants another date with Brittany.

"That's more like it. Though three quotes we have a four way tie. The next quote is they regularly sleep with my boyfriend's sisters." Justin says curious of who it is.

Brittany stands up which causes Santana to smile, she has guessed right. Along with Santana, Blaine and Marley had also guessed Brittany.

"Now this is becoming a real competition. Here's the next quote they hook up with a girl then sleep with her mom." Justin says.

Puck proudly stands up smirking. Surprising everyone gets this one right or perhaps not since Puck's always talking about his cougars.

"I guess we-"

"Hurry the fuck up! We want to get our drink on." Lauren growls.

"Okay, okay, they once bit a guy for telling his friends we had sex." Justin says giving Lauren a wary look.

Kitty stands and tells them, "And I would do it again." Everyone but Rory gets this right.

"They can out eat any guy." Justin says.

Lauren stands up taking a bite of her sandwich. Yet again everyone gets this one right.

"They cheated on their boyfriend with his brother." Justin says trying to finish this quickly so he can get away from Lauren and now Santana who's eyeing him.

Tina stands up much to everyone's shock. Only Mike got this right.

"With two more quotes left Blaine and Santana lead with five correct answers, Mercedes, Quinn and Marley are all tied in third place with four correct answers. The next quote is they cracked a guy's check bone and fractured his nose for talking to their ex-girlfriend." Justin tells them.

Dave stands up shocking everyone as he said he's gay. Needless to say no one got it right, but Marley for some weird reason.

"When I told my dad I was gay he said he'd known since I was two." Justin says.

Kurt stands up obviously since he was the last one to not stand up. Not surprising everyone got this one right as Kurt constantly talks about his dad.

"Okay our three date winners are Blaine, Santana and Marley. You can pick anyone from the group to go on your kayaking date." Justin tells them.

"Brittany," Santana says with a smile.

Brittany bounces over to Santana and gives her a kiss on the check.

"Kurt, get your cute butt over here." Blaine says.

Marley doesn't know who to choose so she decides to go with her new best friend in the house.

"Kitty,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So they are putting Blaine and Kurt in right?" Santana asks Kitty as they get ready to kayak.

"Yes, Lauren will make sure that happens." Kitty says.

"Good cause something about them bugs me." Santana says helping Brittany put on her lifejacket the right way.

"Tell me about it." Kitty laughs.

Kurt and Blaine are already paddling out into the bay. They want to get away from the girls to spend some more time alone.

"I hope they send us in the truth booth." Blaine says as they stop paddling.

"You're that confident that we're a match." Kurt says surprised.

"Yes I am."

Back where the girls are Kitty and Marley are having a blast just hanging out together with no pressures.

"This is the most fun I've had in years." Marley says gasping for air as she just stopped laughing at something Kitty said.

"Defiantly, though I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I don't think we're a match." Kitty tells her hoping that she doesn't get angry.

"Good," Marley says sighing. "I like you as a friend and all, but I like men way more."

Kitty and Marley start paddling out towards Blaine and Kurt.

"Sanny, you have to paddle with me." Brittany softly says as she's causing them to go in a circle.

"This fucking bullshit." Santana grumbles feeling bad that she's sort of ruining their date.

"Calm down honey, I'll paddle us just relax." Brittany softly says grabbing her hand and kissing her.

"I'm sorry for ruining our date." Santana says looking down at the bottom of the kayak.

"You haven't ruined anything, I'm having fun just being here with you." Brittany says smiling at her.

"I love you," Santana sighs sitting back.

Brittany smiles, but pretends not to hear what she said.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So boys how are we the only ones not getting any action." Puck asks frowning as they watch Quinn and Rachel giggle together.

"Even the guy with the big lips has a girl." Jake complains.

Puck, Jake, Ryder, Joe and Rory are all sitting in the living room down on the fact that they don't have any girls.

"How is it that all the girls, but two have already found someone?" Ryder asks aloud wishing he could spend some time with any girl.

"Dude, what I'm more considered about is one of us is Dave's match." Puck says. "Don't get me wrong he's a great guy and all…."

"But you don't see him like that." Joe finishes. "It's okay, I'd prefer a girl, but I'm open to anything to win the money."

"Hey boys we're picking Blaine and Kurt." Lauren says walking in with Sugar who is telling her how much she will pay to have Lauren be her body guard.

All the boys nod their heads as they want them out of the house so they don't have to see them be all lovey dovy. It's cool when girls do it, but they'd prefer not to see the guys kiss.

"Hi'd Sugar," Rory says trailing after Sugar.

"That boy has it bad." Jake comments.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"With a unanimous decision Kurt and Blaine will be going into the truth booth tonight." Justin informs them.

Everyone even Kurt and Blaine are happy about this. Blaine's very confident that he and Kurt are a perfect match for each other.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Santana says wanting to get back to making out with Brittany.

"Have some patients Santana, we all have to say goodbye in case they're a perfect match as we won't see them every day." Rachel says hugging Kurt.

Santana's about to say something mean back when Quinn kicks her in the shin. She turns to bitch out Quinn, but Brittany sits in her lap distracting her.

"Good luck you two." Mike says.

Blaine and Kurt grab each other's hands as they walk into the truth booth. Kurt closes his eyes and pray for a perfect match. It takes a minute before the screen flashes PERFECT MATCH.

"Yes!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It's interesting how many people have coupled off already." Brittany whispers leaning into Santana.

"It sure is baby,"

Justin walks out with Kurt and Blaine who for the last day and a half have been in the honeymoon suite.

"Hello all, welcome to your second match ceremony. You start out this ceremony with one perfect match already." Justin says as Blaine and Kurt sit off to the side. "The first person to pick is…..Santana."

Santana doesn't even move as Brittany's sitting in her lap.

"I choose my adorable Britt Britt." Santana says placing her chin on Brittany's shoulder.

"Next up is Dave."

Dave doesn't know who to pick. He hasn't connected with any of the guys.

"Um….Puck." Dave says unsure.

"Fuck man, really." Puck grumbles glaring at him.

"Sorry man,"

"Please go sit down." Justin says motioning to the spot next to Brittany and Santana. "Quinn you're next."

Quinn smiles extremely happy that she gets to choose this time around.

"Rachel," Quinn says a huge smile on her face.

Rachel skips up to Quinn and kisses her on the cheek. Over the last few days they've been getting really close.

"Next one up is Mike."

"Tina," Mike says grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Awe, thanks Mikey." Tina whispers.

"Now that's cute, Sam it's your pick." Justin says.

"Mercedes, my soulmate come here." Sam says a huge smile on his face.

"Why thank you Sammy boy." Mercedes says happy that she wasn't chosen last.

"Kitty, you're the next one up."

Kitty slowly stands up and looks around. She's unsure of who she should pick. She doesn't like any of the guys left so she makes the only pick that won't make her want to commit murder.

"Marley,"

"Kitty, I thought-"

"Yeah, but you're the best left." Kitty whispers as they sit down.

The next one to pick is Joe who closes his eyes and randomly points after spinning in a circle. He lands on Rory which shocks everyone.

"Sugar you have the final decision." Justin says.

"Jakey Poo get your cute butt up here." Sugar says slapping his ass when he reaches her.

Obviously the last couple is Lauren and Ryder.

"With everyone locked in let's see how many matches you all got." Justin says.

They already have one beam lite from Kurt and Blaine. After a few agonizing seconds the second beams appears followed by a third and a fourth beam. They wait a few seconds before it obvious that they're not getting anymore.

"You guys have improved by two, but are still six matches away from the million. Though you still have eight tries left."


	3. Week 3

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews last chapter I'm going to try and update every week.**

**Chubby4567 to answer your question there will be a lot of different couple matches, some weird, some normal and some that make no sense at all. I make no promises on who will end up with who except for Brittany and Santana.**

**I'm sorry if there's any Santiago's in here or the first two chapters as I was typing both this story and Surprise! at the same time.**

"Come on Santana we need to talk strategy." Quinn says as Lauren literally picks her up and carries her out back.

"Let me go, I've got to go beat him up." Santana growls flailing against Lauren's back.

"I'm sure Blondie can take care of herself." Kitty says shaking her head.

"Of course she can, but Puck and Jake are pigs and don't deserve to be in her presents." Santiago growls slumping down in a chair.

All the women sit down ready to start planning who to send into the truth booths and who should be matches.

"That black chick Mercedes and big lipped boy Sam need to go into the truth booth next." Lauren says her focus completely on winning this damn thing.

"What about Santana here and Blondie?" Kitty asks thinking that they should send them in.

"If they're not a perfect match then no one is." Quinn says not wanting to upset the Latina.

"But-"

"Listen little whiny bitch, me and Brittz are a perfect match and we don't need to be fucking told like the rest of you idiots." Santana growls, slapping her fists down before leaving.

"While I agree with Kitty that we should send them in eventually, I don't see doing that until later as I don't want to deal with that one pissed if for some strange reason they're not a perfect match." Lauren reasons.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany's been trying to get away from Puck and Jake for the last ten minutes. She doesn't get why they are hitting on her when she's obviously not interested in them. All she wants is her Sanny. Just then Marley walks in and Brittany grabs her arm.

"Jake, have you spent any time with Marley? She's defiantly your kind of girl." Brittany says.

"Want to go out back and talk?" Jake asks holding out his hand for hers.

"I'd love to," Marley says a huge smile on her face as she takes his hand.

"Cool,"

Jake leads Marley out back leaving Brittany and Puck alone. Puck makes a move to put his arm around Brittany's shoulder.

"Touch her and I'll rip your arm off." Santana growls walking over and wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist.

"You know sexy, I'm totally down for a threeway." Puck says suggestively.

The glare Santana gives Puck would make a bear quake.

"Never mind," Puck whispers getting up and leaving.

"Sanny that was mean. I feel bad for him, he hasn't found anyone that he wants to spend time with." Brittany says curling into Santana's embrace.

"He was hitting on you and that's not allowed." Santana growls.

"I'm all yours,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jake leads Marley over to the pond out back. Even though she's really shy, Jake thinks that there's a wild child hidden under that shy, innocent school girl.

"So…." Marley trails off feeling really nervous as she's hardly ever alone with cute boys.

"I'd like to know more about you Marley." Jake says sitting next to her, but not wrapping his arm around her like he would normally do.

"I don't know what to tell you." Marley softly says.

"How about your while life story." Jake says.

He smiles as Marley starts to tell Jake all about her life.

Meanwhile across the yard Mercedes and Sam are curled up together on the porch swing. They've gotten even closer over the last few days. They're almost as inseparable as Brittany and Santana.

"I'd like to be able to take you on another date." Sam says kissing her cheek.

"That would be great." Mercedes agrees.

"Yeah let's hope we win the next challenge." Sam says liking how they can just sit in silence and it not be awkward.

They spend the next ten minutes in silence just listening to the wind blow. Mercedes is leaning back into Sam, playing with his fingers.

"You know this whole experience has been worth it if for nothing else I get you." Mercedes says.

"What if we're not a perfect match?" Sam asks.

"Then we'll find our matches and be together after the show." Mercedes tells him. "Though I doubt that we're not a match."

"I hope your right."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So dudes as we're apparently the lamest people here, how about we all get drunk." Dave says taking a swig of beer.

"I don't drink at all." Joe says handing the beer over to Ryder.

"Hand me one." Santana says walking in the living room along with everyone else.

"Here you go Rachel," Quinn softly says handing her a beer.

Dave grumbles under his breath about losing all his beer as everyone, but Joe grabs one. Rachel slumps back on the couch wishing that Kurt and Blaine were here so they could have a show tunes competition. While everyone else is all chattering with each other Sugar is watching all the boys trying to decide who she's going to go after now that she's taking a break from Rory.

"Let's play truth or dare." Jake and Puck both suggest.

"I'm down," Sugar says smirking.

"Truth or dare," Lauren says to Dave.

"Dare?"

"I dare you to make out for ten seconds with Puck." Lauren says smirking.

Dave stares at her for a few seconds before Puck takes his face and kisses him hard. After that everyone really loosens up and gets into the game. Dave gets Jake to tell them that he's actually a straight A student. Jake dares Brittany to strip which she does with ease. Santana sits on Brittany's lap to hid her amazing body while she dares Kitty to strip off Jake's clothes.

"Mike can we go to bed?" Tina asks as everyone cheers for Marley to choose dare.

"Sure I think we can sneak away." Mike says standing up and helping Tina up.

It takes a few minutes before anyone notices that Mike and Tina are gone.

"Truth or dare Mike?" Joe says looking over to Mike's empty spot.

"Looks like someone's getting a little something something." Puck says smirking.

"Shut it," Kitty growls as Quinn punches him in the arm.

"Come on Sam let's hit the hay." Mercedes says wanting to spend some more alone time with him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany's the first one up per normal. It's about five in the morning and she's already run five miles and is currently making breakfast for her and Santana.

"Hey babe," Santana groggily says wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.

"Go sit down I almost have breakfast done." Brittany says giving her a peck on the lips.

"I love you so fucking much." Santana says.

They're halfway through their breakfast when someone else walks into the kitchen.

"Fucking lucky bitch." Kitty grumbles shuffling in.

This causes Santana to smirk cause she really is lucky to have found this amazing blonde here of all places.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fucking shit," Santana groans.

"Hello all are you ready for your next challenge." Justin says as the nine people next to him smirk at the group. "As some of you may have realized this is an exes challenge. The only ones competing in this challenge are those who didn't last go around. Those competing will get five minutes to talk to the exes before they have to try and place the exes with the non-competitors."

With the five minutes starting Puck, Sam, Dave, Brittany, Rachel, Lauren, Sugar, Kitty and Tina all start talking to the exes.

"So how long were you with you ex?" Sugar asks a long brown haired Latina.

"Five years,"

Brittany's also questioning the Latina thinking that she must be either Mike or Jake's ex.

"Did you have a mutual break up?" Tina asks a guy in a wheelchair.

"No, she just left me."

Sam, Kitty and Rachel are all talking to a really hot "blonde." They're not really trying to question her, but hit on her instead.

"Shit she's hot," Puck says pushing pass the red head he was talking to.

"Okay your five minutes are up." Justin tells them. "Now the exes are going to introduce themselves and tell you one thing about their relationship and you'll have to guess whose ex they are."

Both Santana and Jake look terrified at this information.

The long brown haired Latina is the first one up. She has the straight boys all staring at her boobs.

"Hello all my name's Eva and my ex has an obsession with being perfect." Eva tells them.

"Hi, I'm Artie and my ex is the sweetest person you'll ever meet." Artie says waving at the group.

"Jessica and my girlfriend is still with me so back off bitches." Jessica growls.

"Hello everyone my name is Angie and my ex-boyfriend listens to his mom above everyone else." Angie tells the group.

"I'm Charles and my ex is still in love with me." Charles says smirking.

"Amanda's the name and my ex is a fucking player." Amanda warns them.

"Hello, I'm James and my ex is a diva." James says.

"Jasmine is my name and my ex slept with my best friend." Jasmine says frowning.

"Hello I'm Henry and my ex owns a cow." Henry says.

"Okay all I need now is for you to match the exes." Justin says.

Brittany frowns as she places names of their housemates and their exes. She already knows who Santana's ex is as they've discussed their exes in length. She's pretty sure she knows who Marley's ex is, but she's confuddled on the rest of them.

"Now let's see who's ex is whose." Justin says once everyone has locked in their answers. "Charles can you please tell us who you're ex is."

"My ex-girlfriend is Quinn." Charles says.

Only Puck gets that one right for some reason.

"Marley is my ex-girlfriend." Artie says waving at her.

Puck again gets it right along with Brittany, Rachel and Sugar.

"My hot mama ex-girlfriend is Mercedes Jones." James says giving her the thumbs up.

Yet again Puck is right along with Sam, Lauren, Kitty and Brittany. Everyone is starting to wonder how the heck Puck is doing so well at this.

"My sweetheart of an ex-boyfriend is Mike." Eva says happy that he's moving on.

For the fourth time in a row Puck is right again. Dave, Sam and Tina also get it right.

"My sexy ass girlfriend is Santana. Hey baby." Jessica says blowing a kiss at Santana.

"I dumped your sorry ass two years ago after I caught you sleeping with our History Professor." Santana growls not wanting Brittany to think that she's taken by anyone, but her cute blonde.

No one else says anything and Puck and Brittany are the only ones who got it right.

"Okay well after this last interesting tid bit of information we have Puck in the lead with five correct answers, Brittany in second with three correct and Sam with two correct." Justin tells them.

"My ex sleaze bag of a boyfriend is Jake." Amanda sneers leveling him with a death glare.  
>Puck, Brittany and Dave all get it right tightening up the race for the third spot on the date.<p>

"My ex-boyfriend is Rory whose a sweetheart." Henry says.

Yet again Puck and Brittany get it right along with Sam, Sugar and Rachel.

"And obviously I'm Joe's ex-girlfriend." Angie sweetly says.

Just like the first one Puck is the only one to guess it right.

"Well Puck with an impressive nine for nine finishes in first followed by Brittany and Sam who all win the date. Now the only business we have left is for you all to pick who you want your dates to be." Justin says.

"I chose Sugar as my date." Puck says.

"My Sanny Bear," Brittany says smirking at Santana's ex-girlfriend.

"Mercedes," Sam says.

"Okay, the date will take place tomorrow as the exes are staying the afternoon for a barbeque." Justin tells them.

"Fucking shit," Santana grumbles looping her arm around Brittany's waist as they walk back in the house. "Don't listen to a word my crazy ex says, okay."

"Don't worry Sanny, I know you'd never cheat on me." Brittany says kissing her on the cheek.

"Good cause she's crazy and not what I want while you're my everything." Santana says glad that Brittany understands.

"Come on I want to meet some of the exes and show that fake blonde bimbo who you really belong to." Brittany growls possessively.

"I'm all yours," Santana whispers.

Once inside the house little groups break off. Charles, Artie, James and Henry are hanging out with Dave, Ryder, Rory, Joe, Lauren and Sugar. They're all talking about how happy they are about this show and how happy they are now. The exes are happy to be here, but don't want their ex back.

While that group is getting along Santana, Brittany and Jessica are defiantly not.

"Stay away from my girlfriend bitch." Jessica says trying to shove Brittany away.

"Don't touch her," Santana growls stepping in between Brittany and Jessica.

"Come on Sanny I want to go talk to Eva, Mike, Tina, Jasmine, Quinn and Rachel." Brittany says pulling on Santana's arm.

"Bitch don't touch her." Jessica growls slapping Brittany across the face.

The whole room at this point is frozen staring at the three women wondering what Santana is going to do. Everyone who's in the game knows that Santana has a short fuse and will do anything to protect Brittany.

"Oh no you didn't bitch!" Santana shouts punching Jessica straight on the nose.

Jessica stumbles back and falls over holding her nose. Santana stands over Jessica with a scowl on her face.

"Stay the fuck away from Brittany bitch. If I ever see you again I'll beat the fuck out of you." Santana growls her fist balled at her side as steps over her ex.

"Are you okay Sanny?" Brittany asks grabbing her hand and kissing it.

With that everyone goes back to talking in their groups completely ignoring Jessica who is still on the floor. Puck is in the corner hitting on Angie make his moves to try and get her in bed. Much to his surprise it's actually working and he's about ninety percent sure that they're going to be going up to the bash room.

"Looks like Puck's going to get some." Jake says smirking which earns him a smack from both Marley and Amanda.

"Is he always so vulgar?" Marley asks Amanda.

"Yes, most of the time it's endearing, but sometimes it's just annoying." Amanda tells her.

Much to Jake's fear both Marley and Amanda are getting along. Though Amanda's not trashing him to Marley in face she's been telling her mostly his good qualities. Amanda thinks they make a great couple and isn't jealous as she has a new boyfriend.

"She's great Jake, I'm really happy for you." Amanda says. "Don't fucking ruining it."

Over in a corner by themselves is Mercedes and Sam. They don't care about exes or anything, they just want to spend time together.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The following day the winners and their dates are off in a clearing having a lovely picnic. Puck and Sugar have decided that they have no romantic feelings for each other, but do enjoy each other's company. They're both discussing the quickest way to get someone in bed.

"All I have to do is lower my shirt and ask if they want to hit up the Hilton." Sugar says smirking.

"Damn I can't beat that." Puck grumbles.

"That's right I'm a fucking star." Sugar says still smirking.

"So who do you think is going into the truth booth between those two." Puck asks motioning to the other two couples.

"Sam and Mercedes,"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sam and Mercedes are just snuggling together enjoying each other's company. This is what they needed to get out of that crazy house and have some alone time.

"This is nice," Mercedes says laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Sam hums. "I don't want to move."

"We don't have to until we leave." Mercedes says snuggling into him more.

"Good,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sanny relax," Brittany calmly says.

"How can I calm down when that bitch tried to hurt you." Santana rants pacing in front of Brittany.

"And you punched her and told her off." Brittany says trying to pull her down next to her. "It was yesterday."

"She tried to break us up." Santana growls leaning into her.

"But she didn't, we're still here on this amazing date." Brittany calmly says.

"You're right I'm sorry for ruining our date." Santana softly says hanging her head.

"Sanny, you haven't ruined anything." Brittany says curling into her body.

"Good,"

Brittany smiles up at her and kisses her cheek. She doesn't get why Santana's so worried about her ex slapping her it's not like that would make her leave. She loves Santana and it would take a lot more than a crazy ex to scare her away.

"I love you Sanny," Brittany breaths nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

Santana's breath catches, neither of them has said this to each other yet and she's not sure what to do. She's pretty sure that she's in love with the blonde, but it scares her. What if they don't work outside of this house. Pulling back she sees such hope in Brittany's eyes that she can't let her down.

"I love you too,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Everyone we've got to vote!" Lauren says as the picture of the three couples appear on the TV.

"So we're going with Sam and Mercedes?" Jake asks coming in with Marley.

"Yep, those two aren't a match." Lauren confidently says.

"How can you be sure?" Quinn asks coming in.

"I'm just that good,"

After everyone votes the three couples are called in.

"Now let's find out who's going into the truth booth." Joe says hitting the results button on the screen.

Brittany snuggles even more into Santana terrified that they're going to be called in and find out they're not a perfect match.

"Don't worry sweetie," Santana whispers kissing the top of her head.

It doesn't really surprise anyone when Sam and Mercedes's picture pops up.

"Well the truths about to come out." Sam says standing up.

He offers his hand out to Mercedes and when she takes it, he helps her to her feet. The walk out the sliding door and down the path to the truth booth is stressful for them. Gripping each other's hands tightly as they step in.

"No matter what happens I think you're my perfect match." Sam says giving Mercedes a peck on the cheek.

A few agonizing seconds later a huge red NOT A MATCH appears on the screen. They both just stand there in shock.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome to your third match ceremony. I'm sure you're all glad to have your exes gone." Justin says.

"Heck yes," Santana shouts to a bunch of chuckles.

"You start this match ceremony with one perfect match confirmed." Justin says nodding over to Blaine and Kurt. "The first one to pick is Kitty."

"She's going to pick Marley," Santana whispers to Brittany kissing her forehead.

So needless to say when Kitty says Brittany's name all shit breaks loose.

"No me gusta!" Santana shouts jumping up.

"Sanny," Brittany says kissing her cheek.

This calms Santana down enough for Brittany to lock in with Kitty and sit next to each other.

"Whoa, the next one up is Puck." Justin says staring wide eyed at Santana.

"I'm going to make this easy on everyone and pick my sexy Latina friend Santana." Puck says.

Santana takes the seat next to Brittany and takes her hand. She smiles slightly at Puck for doing this.

"Next up is Mike," Justin says.

"I want my hot Asian girl Tina." Mike says to a blushing Tina.

"Sam is up next,"

Sam looks all sad as he can't chose Mercedes and he doesn't know who out of the rest of them would be his match.

"Um…..Rachel?" Sam questions.

"Really!" Quinn shouts jumping up.

Over the last few days her and Rachel had gotten really close and everyone knew that she's going to pick Rachel.

"Some angry people today." Justin says inching away from Quinn and Santana who looks pissed still. "Next up is Marley."

"Jake," Marley happily says wrapping her arms around his neck when he reaches her.

"Lauren you're up next."

Lauren's positive that none of the remaining guys are her perfect match and she's not into girls.

"Dave get your butt up here." Lauren says.

"I'm not straight," Dave grumbles.

"You and me need to talk strategy to find your match." Lauren tells him figuring this ceremony is lost already.

"Sugar-"

"Ryder, I want you." Sugar says cutting him off.

"Well Mercedes you have the last choice."

"This is hard, but I'm going to go with Joe." Mercedes says.

"And that leaves Quinn and Rory as our last couple." Justin says. "You start off with one beam lite already let's see how many more you'll get."

Everyone holds their breath as a second beam appears and shortly after a third. They all groan at the fact that they only get three right.


	4. Week 4

**So I'm super glad that so many of you like this story thus far. I know that some of you where upset that Sam and Mercedes are not a perfect match. Just remember that while they might not be considered a perfect match by this show that doesn't mean that they or anyone else in future chapters won't end up together anyway. But also remember that they are playing a game for a million dollars. Now with that said since I just finished up my other story Surprise! I plan on trying to update this story every few days.**

Santana stomps into the house followed closely by Brittany. Everyone one else is staying outside far away from the extremely pissed off Latina.

"Sanny, you know I only want you." Brittany says wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I know," Santana says calming down by her touch. "I'm sorry, but I get jealous easily and I'm very possessive." she says turning her head to kiss Brittany's lips.

"And I love that about you baby. But you don't have to worry about that I'm all yours." Brittany says snuggling into her embrace.

Just being in Brittany's arms calmed Santana. She no longer feels the need to punch someone and it makes her love this blonde even more.

"Let's head up to our room, I want to snuggle." Brittany pouts.

"Okay,"

Santana leads them up to their room.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tina, Mike, Rachel and Quinn are all sitting around a small bond fire out back.

"Are we the only sane ones in this house?" Rachel asks.

"Please I think to be on this show we're all insane." Tina says snuggling back into Mike.

Quinn chuckles at this as she can't help, but agree.

"I think we need to put Santana and Brittany into the truth booth." Quinn says.

"I guess that makes sense, but I don't want Santana upset at us." Mike says never one to rock the boat.

"Trust me we need to figure out one way or another." Quinn says.

Just then they all hear a very loud moan from somewhere upstairs.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fuck Sanny, I want you." Brittany moans into their kiss leaning more into Santana.

They're already naked and have been groping each other for a good twenty minutes.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful." Santana moans.

Santana loops her arms around Brittany's neck and pulls her head down to capture her lips.

"I'm so turned on right now." Santana groans bucking her hips up into Brittany.

"What do you want?" Brittany asks sitting up smirking down at the hot and bothered Latina.

"Your fingers knuckle deep in me." Santana moans as Brittany grabs her nipple and twists.

Santana's about to protest about Brittany not fucking her when all the sudden the blonde plunges two fingers into her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know what?" Lauren says as she and Puck make themselves something to eat.

"What?" Puck asks.

"You're not as much of a player as you pretend to be." Lauren tells him.

Puck doesn't know how to respond to this as he's starting to like her and doesn't want to scare her away.

"Wait you like pizza with mustard on it too?" Puck asks in shock.

"Of course it's the best thing ever." Lauren says.

"So you wanna like hang out?" Puck asks.

Sure,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana let's out an embarrassingly loud moans as Brittany curls her fingers.

"Fuck, don't stop." Santana moans.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Brittany breaths turned on beyond belief be the bucking Latina beneath her.

"I'm going….."

Santana tenses for a second before she gushes all over Brittany's hand. As soon as she feels the Latina's juices on her it's enough to cause her to cum all over Santana's knee and shin.

"You're amazing," Santana breaths after several minutes.

"You weren't bad yourself." Brittany says rolling off her and gathering her in her arms.

"Oh so-"

"Hush San, you were amazing. Best sex I've ever had." Brittany says cutting her off.

"Good," Santana says laying her head on Brittany's chest.

She starts trailing her hand down the blonde's torso before Brittany stops her.

"Don't you?" Santana asks.

"I already did," Brittany softly says blushing.

"Awe, that's the most awesome thing I've ever heard." Santana says proud of herself for turning Brittany on that much.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sugar feels lonely in the house. It seems like everyone is pairing off, but she hasn't found anyone yet. She doesn't understand why, she's one of the hottest and defiantly richest bitches up in this place.

"Hey Sugar, you want to do something?" Rory asks knocking lightly on the door.

She's in her room that she shares with Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt before he left.

"Like what? It has to be good otherwise I'm busy." Sugar bluntly says.

"I was thinking we could talk while walking out back. I'd like to get to know you better." Rory explains hoping she'll consider this as he really wants to have a girlfriend.

"Sounds like a blast let's do it." Sugar says happy to have someone she can tell all about herself.

Sugar loves to talk about herself and she can tell that Rory is a good listener.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany cuddles closer to Santana letting out a happy sigh. This is everything she's always wanted and never thought she'd find.

"Britt stop moving pillows aren't suppose to move." Santana grumbles burying her head more into Brittany's boobs.

Their still naked from last night and Santana loves using Brittany's boobs as pillows.

"Are you comfortable enough?" Brittany asks giggling as Santana tries to hid her face even more in her boobs.

"I most certainly am." Santana says into her boobs.

"Good cause I don't want to get up now either." Brittany says wrapping her arms back around Santana.

"Come on we have another date challenge thing." Quinn shouts banging on the door.

"Fuck," Santana grumbles slowly getting up.

"That's what I wish we were doing right now." Brittany grumbles as they put on their clothes.

"We'll defiantly be doing that later after this stupid thing." Santana grumbles as they head out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello everyone and welcome to your fourth challenge. Today you'll be coupled up and have to repel down this waterfall behind me. The four fastest couples will get to go on a date." Justin tells them.

The group for the most part pairs off easily. Brittany and Santana, Mike and Tina, Lauren and Puck, Quinn and Rachel, Joe and Dave, Sugar and Rory, Ryder and Mercedes. The only couples having issues it that both Kitty and Jake want Marley as their partner. To avoid fighting Marley chooses Sam.

"You'll go down in groups of two with the last one going alone. We've randomly selected the first two pairs to go. Mike and Tina along with Sugar and Rory." Justin tells them.

Mike, Tina, Sugar and Rory all are getting harnessed up ready to start this challenge.

"Britt, I'm terrified of heights." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear curling into her.

"It's okay Sanny we can sit this one out. I don't need any dates to tell me that not only are you my perfect match, but I love you." Brittany softly tells her.

Mike and surprisingly Sugar are both doing really well in the repelling and are over halfway down. Tina is close to them, but doesn't have the rhythm of the other two. Rory well he's just not good at this period. Obviously Mike and Tina finish before Sugar and Rory.

Lauren, Puck, Quinn and Rachel are the next group up.

"I want this fucking date Puckerman so you better not let me down." Lauren growls as they're lowered into possession.

"Of course not babe." Puck says willing to do anything for her.

"Just do your best Rach." Quinn sweetly says.

This causes Santana to gag because honestly the only cute person she wants to see is the blonde sitting next to her.

"Sanny be nice,"

Puck races down this waterfall as fast as he can. he's by far the fast one yet getting all the way to the bottom before any of the other three are halfway down. Lauren smirks when she sees that Puck is already at the bottom. Deciding that if she continues this way it will take her forever to get down so she lets her stop release go and falls straight down stopping before she hits the ground. This of course surprises everyone.

"Wow," is all Puck can say.

Shortly after that Quinn and Rachel both hit the ground. Quinn's pissed that she lost to Lauren of all people. Luckily Rachel is there to distract her and tell her that their time was really good too.

"Well those were two very different races." Justin says feeling the need to speak to remind everyone that he is here. "Up next is Ryder, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana."

The only thing she does is hid her head in the crook of Brittany's neck. She's shaking just at the thought of having to do this. Brittany wraps her arms around the scared girl in her arms.

"We're not going to compete." Brittany tells Justin.

"Are you sure?" Justin asks shocked that their not trying as they're three for three on getting dates.

"Yes," Brittany says after she feels Santana's tears on her neck.

"Okay I guess Joe and Dave you can go with Ryder and Mercedes instead." Justin says.

"That's weird," Quinn whispers in Rachel's ear.

"Just leave them alone the last thing we need is Santana pissed at us." Rachel tells her.

Ryder and Dave both being athletes are easily repelling down. Dave is behind Ryder though as Ryder rock climbs a lot. Joe whose rather athletic even though he never does any of this sort of stuff. He's not far behind the other two unlike Mercedes who is still near the top.

"I think we'll defiantly be one of the ones going on a date." Puck says giving Lauren a sexy smile.

"Keep it in your pants Puckerman. You ain't getting into my pants that easy." Lauren growls at him.

"I know," Puck says a little dejected.

Ryder is now on the ground encouraging Mercedes as Dave finally reaches the bottom along with Joe who made up some time once he got the hang of everything.

"You can do it Mercedes." Ryder encourages.

Once Mercedes finally reaches the bottom after what seems like an hour the final group is getting ready to go. Kitty and Jake who at this point hate each other are going along with Marley and Sam.

"This is going to be interesting." Santana says still snuggled into Brittany.

"Who's going to lose it first Kitty or Jake?" Brittany asks kissing the top of her head.

"Who knows?"

Due to the fact that Kitty and Jake hate each other they both are moving fast down wanting to beat the other to impressive Marley. Not far behind them are Marley and Sam. Sam is helping Marley which is why they are flying down the waterfall.

"Okay with all the couples who are willing to go have gone we have our four winners." Justin tells them.

Santana hides her face in Brittany's neck feeling bad that she's the reason they didn't compete.

"With the best time we have Puck and Lauren, Mike and Tina in second, Kitty and Jake in third and our last couple going on the date is Rachel and Quinn."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Damn that was fun." Dave says as the "couples" who don't get to all sit down for their own dinner.

"It was defiantly an experience I'll never forget." Joe says for the first time really enjoying his time here.

"I'm slightly pissed that we didn't win." Ryder complains.

"I know, I thought we had a great time." Dave says smiling at Ryder.

"I didn't know you swing that way Ryder." Santana says sitting down next to Brittany.

"I…I don't know, but it would have been nice to actually be able to go on a date." Ryder says shrugging.

"I think that it's big of you to admit that you might like guys." Mercedes says giving Ryder a smile.

"I'm bi man and if you ever have any questions I'm always open to answering questions." Sam tells him as Rory and Sugar along with Marley bring the food out.

"Yay, food I'm starving." Brittany says shoveling food on her plate.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dinner was nice," Rory says sitting down on the couch in the living room next to Sugar.

"Yeah though I could have done without seeing the lesbian couple making out." Sugar says frowning.

"I thought it was kind of hot." Rory starts before Sugar cuts him off.

"I can't believe you, I don't want to see anyone making out or anything." Sugar says glaring at Rory.

Rory for his part looks sorry for his comment under Sugar's glare.

"I'm sorry," Rory says.

"On a lighter note you're potatoes where amazing." Sugar says smiling at him.

"Thanks,"

Rory doesn't know what to do as Sugar has laid her head on his shoulder. He enjoys it, but isn't sure why she has.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I've missed you Sam." Mercedes says cuddling into him.

"I know, but we have to find our perfect matches." Sam reminds her.

"I know, but you're who I want to be with." Mercedes says.

They're about to kiss when Santana and Brittany come out back.

"Really?" Santana says staring down the other couple.

"Sanny be nice, they like each other." Brittany says trying to pull her out towards the duck pond.

"I know that, but first we need to win the million." Santana says.

"We just miss hanging out." Sam lamely says.

"Just remember we need win the million." Santana growls before allowing Brittany to pull her to the pond.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is the best entertainment we've had." Lauren says as they watch Kitty and Jake argue.

"It sure is, though I don't get why they're fighting over Marley. She's not that great is she?" Puck says frowning.

"How would I know, I don't swing that way." Lauren says.

Puck and Lauren are sitting in a far corner of the restaurant that they are having their date in. Quinn and Rachel are sitting in the middle while Mike and Tina are sitting near the door. The entertainment known as Kitty and Jake are sitting near the kitchen.

"Let's-"

Puck is cut off by Lauren stealing his steak. She doesn't need to date Puck to know that they are a perfect match. The only reason she wanted to go on a date is to eat nice food and see what the big deal is.

"We're a perfect match, we don't need to get to know each other. Though I won't be against you buying me chocolate and other sweets." Lauren tells him.

Across the restaurant Mike and Tina are cuddled together having a romantic dinner.

"This is nice," Mike says taking both of her hands in his.

"It is," Tina agrees. "I think they'll send us in the truth booth as we always spend time together and not with anyone else."

"Don't worry Tina we'll be a perfect match." Mike reassures her.

"I'm not it's just the what if we aren't that has me slightly worried." Tina tells him.

They finish eating while watching the train wreck known as Kitty and Jake.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kitty shouts trying to stab him with a fork in the hand.

"You shut the fuck up." Jake growls.

"You stay away from Marley." Jake shouts back.

While that's going on Rachel and Quinn are getting to know each other better.

"So you want to be a Broadway star?" Quinn asks staring lovingly at Rachel.

"Yes when we get back to our normal lives I'll be heading to New York and I will get on Broadway no matter how long it takes." Rachel tells Quinn loving the attention she's giving her. "What about you?"

"I'm currently in between finishing my four year degree in pre-law and law school. I'm not sure where I'm going to be." Quinn says.

"Well maybe after this we'll be in the same town and able to date." Rachel says before a plate is thrown just barely missing them.

"BITCH!"

"BASTARD!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana's searching the house, but can't for the life of her find Brittany. A little over an hour ago Brittany had convinced her to play hid and go seek. Now she's starting to regret agreeing to this.

"Britt, I give up you win!" Santana shouts hoping her blonde will come out.

"Stop shouting," Sugar grumbles from under the table.

Santana doesn't want to know why Sugar is under there. In fact she's shocked she hasn't seen anyone else.

"Hey Sugar where is everyone?" Santana asking, she'll know.

"Out back drunk," Sugar hiccups.

That's when it hits her Brittany is out back hiding with them. It's the perfect hiding space. Running out there she searches through their sleeping housemates for her blonde.

"Found you Britt," Santana sighs when she sees Brittany hiding next to Dave.

"Damn," Brittany says smiling at her.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello everyone, can you all come into the living room." Justin says waiting for everyone to come back in. "Today you'll be voting for two couples to go into the truth booth."

With that Justin leaves the remaining couples and singles chatting.

"Who should we send in?" Dave asks.

The four couples that they have to choose from are still out on their date which means Lauren and Quinn along with Kitty who normally voice their opinions loudly aren't here to.

"Mike and Tina since they're inseparable." Santana says and no one disagrees.

"Defiantly not Jake and Kitty." Mercedes says chuckling.

"Why no they're cute?" Sugar asks pretty drunk.

"Hells no!" Santana shouts.

"San, be nice." Brittany aromatically says.

"Rachel is annoying so let's try to get rid of her." Santana says and everyone agrees.

"I hope we get at least one right." Sam says.

They all vote and Brittany pulls Santana upstairs.

"I want you so bad." Brittany moans in her ear.

"Fuck Britt," Santana moans as they rip each other's clothes off.

Brittany buries her head into Santana's cleavage kissing her breasts all over. Santana moans and pulls Brittany's head up and kisses her deeply.

"I love your boobs." Brittany moans groping them.

"And they love when you touch them." Santana moans unsure of what to do with her hands.

"I want-"

A loud knock on the door shakes them out of their let's fuck haze and Santana covers them up.

"What. The. Fuck!" Santana growls pissed that her Brittz time has been interrupted.

"We're back and apparently are going to learn whose going in the truth booth." Quinn shouts back.

"Fucking shit," Santana grumbles.

"God I'm horny," Brittany complains as they get dressed.

"I know, but the sooner this is over the sooner we can get back to love making." Santana tells her giving her a peck on the lips.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mike and Tina walk into the truth booth first. Neither of them are very nervous as they believe that they are a perfect match.

"Well this is it, either we're a perfect match or we're going to have to start from scratch." Mike says gulping as they wait for the answer.

PERFECT MATCH

"Yes," Tina shouts jumping into Mike's arms and kissing him.

Mike walks them back into the house. Everyone is all smiles at getting another perfect match right.

"I'm going to miss them." Brittany pouts.

"So am I, they were the only couple I could stand." Santana says wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.

"Tell Blaine and Kurt hi from all of us." Puck says.

"Come on Rachel we're next." Quinn says taking Rachel's hand.

"We'll be right back to join you, Mike and Tina." Rachel shouts as they head out.

"Please let them be a match." both Santana and Lauren whisper as Rachel annoys them.

Rachel is silent on their walk to the truth booth. She's beyond nervous to find out that they're not a perfect match.

"Think positive Rach, we'll be a perfect match." Quinn softly says taking both her hands in hers.

"I hope so,"

NOT A MATCH

"NO!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello everyone welcome to your fourth match ceremony." Justin says as everyone sits down.

"I fucking hate Rachel." Santana growls.

Since finding out that Quinn is not her perfect match Rachel has been crying non-stop and it's pissing everyone off.

"You now have two confirmed perfect matches." Justin says nodding to Blaine and Kurt along with Tina and Mike. "The first to pick today is Rory."

"Um…well…Sugar yeah." Rory says glancing at Brittany before turning to Sugar.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Sugar whispers.

"Okay next up is Lauren."

Lauren doesn't need to say any name as she pulls Puck with her.

"That was…..yeah. Next up is Dave."

Dave slowly stands up and walks to the front. He's not sure who he should pick. He still hasn't really had any connects so he's literally picking out of the dark.

"I'm going to have to go with Jake." Dave says getting a thumbs up from Kitty.

"Fucking shit man, I'm not gay." Jake says throwing his hands in the air.

Santana and Kitty are both cracking up along with Lauren and Quinn.

The next one up is Brittany who to no one's surprise picks Santana.

"I want my Sanny and Kurtsy you're adorable." Brittany says causing Kurt to blush.

"Thanks Britt," Kurt says as she sits in Santana's lap.

"We got to get them in the truth booth next." Lauren whispers in Puck's ear.

"Marley you're up next." Justin says smiling at how cute Brittany is.

"Stop staring at my girl." Santana growls wrapping her arms tighter around Brittany's waist, kissing her shoulder.

"Um…."

Marley slowly makes her way to the front and waits for Santana to finish her stare down with Justin. She personally finds Santana amusing to watch especially when Brittany's involved.

"Kitty, will you join me." Marley softly asks.

"Anything for you Mar." Kitty says.

"Barf," both Puck and Jake say.

"God are you two trying to out cute Brittana?" Kurt asks.

"Quinn it's your pick next." Justin says cutting them off before any arguing can start.

"Well aside from Rachel who wants to be my perfect match tonight?" Quinn asks wishing she could pick Rachel.

"I will," Ryder says standing up.

"Thanks Ryder," Quinn says giving him a forced smile.

Mercedes really only has a choice between Joe and Rachel as it's not like she can pick Sam. Deciding to rock the boat she shocks everyone with her pick.

"Rachel get your wannabe diva ass up here." Mercedes says.

"Hey! I am a diva." Rachel retorts.

"Ladies," Justin says sternly.

"Sorry," they both say.

"Well that leaves Sam and Joe as our last match." Justin says locking in the final couple.

Everyone turns their attention to the two beams of light hoping they've improved since last week's disaster of three and that includes Kurt and Blaine.

"Let's see how many perfect matches you all have now."

It takes a few seconds but a third beam lights up. Puck starts chanting with Dave for four. The fourth beam lights up and everyone cheers. When the fifth one lights up everyone is ecstatic. After thirty seconds everyone knows that they're only halfway there.

"You all are halfway to ten perfect matches and still have six more chances at the million."


	5. Week 5

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"We need to shake things up." Quinn says as they all pile back into the house.

"What do you mean?" Rory asks scooting towards Sugar.

"No, what she says makes since." Lauren agrees.

Santana rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything as Brittany is giving her the look of keep your mouth shut.

"We could try it for one week to see how it goes." Jake agrees thinking maybe he'll get to be with Marley again.

"Let's spend time with someone who we haven't really hung out with." Kitty says staring down Santana and Brittany.

"What-"

"I think it sounds cool." Brittany says cutting Santana off. "Let's start tomorrow."

With that Brittany gets up and yanks Santana along with her.

"I guess starting tomorrow won't hurt." Lauren says impressed with Brittany.

Brittany pulls Santana onto the bed with her and snuggles into her.

"Do we have to spend time apart?" Santana asks running her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"I think it would be good for us to get to know some of the other people here." Brittany says into Santana's boobs.

"If you want to be with someone else then you can get out of bed." Santana says trying to get up.

"Is that really what you think?" Brittany asks holding her down and staring into her eyes.

"No," Santana says turning her head to hide her tears.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Brittany asks wiping away the tears.

"It's just that you're so nice and I'm not. What if you find someone your more compatible with?" Santana says feeling horrible about the answer.

"You're so silly Sanny." Brittany says kissing her lips lightly. "No one is more perfect for me then you. I don't want anyone aside from you." she says snuggling back into Santana.

"Then why do you want to get to know someone else?" Santana asks pouting.

"I think I can find some friends out of this group, but since I've been spending all my time with you I haven't been able to." Brittany softly tells her.

"I guess I can last one week of not making out with you all the time. But can we still sleep together?" Santana asks.

"Who else would I want to sleep with?" Brittany giggles.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Good morning all," Lauren says smiling as she walks into the kitchen.

"Why are you so fucking happy?" Jake asks.

"Because I have a good feeling that this week we're going to get eight correct matches with this new idea." Lauren says getting some cereal.

"I hope it works." Kitty says frowning as she stares into her cup of orange juice not wanting to look at Jake.

"It will,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Good afternoon everyone, welcome to your fifth getaway challenge." Justin says smiling. "This week's challenge is called Kiss My Ice and as you can see behind me are tables with snow cones on them. This is a snow cone eating contest with the top four couples will win the date. Though you may not like the flavors we have for you." he says.

They all start coupling off Sam and Sugar, Joe and Quinn, Ryder and Dave, Rory and Brittany and Santana and Marley. Kitty tries to partner up with Puck, but Lauren hip checks her away. Leaving her only options aside from Jake as Mercedes and Rachel. Neither of them want to be with the hot heads so they partner together.

"This is going to be an interesting day." Sugar says to Sam.

"The first two flavors you will eating is pickle juice and tomato soup." Justin says as everyone gets in place. "Ready, set go!"

Sugar doesn't want to eat the disgusting pickle juice flavor ice so she figures she'll just let Sam eat with his huge mouth. She's not the only one who isn't eating the ice. Santana along with Quinn aren't eating the tomato soup flavor. All three have higher standards of food and strong gag reflexes. While those three aren't eating Sam, Dave, Kitty, Lauren, Mercedes and Rachel are all scarfing down their snow cones. Lauren, Dave and Sam doesn't surprise anyone as those three will eat literally anything, but Kitty, Mercedes and Rachel surprises many.

Mercedes and Rachel both finish at the same time high fiving. Sam manages to eat both snow cones before any other teams finish. Sugar hugs him and kisses his cheek.

"Thus far two teams have advanced to the next round." Justin says as only six couples will move on to the final round.

"Hurry up Jake," Kitty growls staring him down.

The next couple to finish is Dave and Ryder followed closely by Puck and Lauren. Joe and Quinn quietly find themselves in the mix. The last team is Kitty and Jake who narrowly beat Brittany and Rory.

"Brittany, Rory, Santana and Marley I'm sorry, but your all out of the challenge." Justin says as the four of them happily move behind Justin. "Okay the remaining of you are lucky and your next two flavors are fish juice with chucks of fish and jalapeno juice with chucks of jalapenos."

"I'm so glad to be sitting this one out." Santana says smirking as the remaining couples stare at the disgusting snow cones.

This round is a lot slower most of the couples aren't happy about eating the snow cones. Quinn's eating the fish juice and having a very difficult time eating it. Lauren on the other hand only takes three bites to eat her fish juice snow cone. Much to everyone's surprise and shock Mercedes and Rachel finish first again by a large margin.

"And the first couple going on the date is Mercedes and Rachel." Justin announces.

"Well I certainly didn't see that coming." Santana whispers leaning into Brittany.

Somehow Sugar is doing really well eating the jalapenos snow cone. She's keeping even with Puck which is surprising. Sam's already done, cheering Sugar on. Puck and Lauren along with Sugar and Sam finish within three seconds of each other. Jake and Kitty and Dave and Ryder are in the tight battle for the last spot on the date. Kitty finishes the fish juice a micro second before Ryder winning her and Jake yet another date.

"Well this was certainly an interesting challenge." Justin says as many people are throwing up. "Going on a private kayaking tour of the bay is Mercedes and Rachel, Sam and Sugar, Lauren and Puck and Jake and Marley.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So I think we should hang out with our partners from the challenge." Quinn says when they all get back.

No one disagrees and they all split off.

"So what do you like to do?" Joe asks Quinn as they walk out back.

"I read a lot when I'm not studying to be a lawyer. I go to church every Sunday." Quinn says not really knowing what to tell this guy.

She's just not feeling into this guy like she has with Rachel. That's all she wants is an instant connection with someone and she thinks she's found it in Rachel.

"Cool I'm pretty religious myself. I still live at home with my mom." Joe tells her.

"Listen I know that we all agreed to get to know other people, but there's no connection between us." Quinn says.

"Yeah I get that, but maybe we can be friends?" Joe asks hopefully.

"I guess, so what's your favorite bible verse?" Quinn asks smiling at him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana's uncertain of what to do. She knows that Brittany is her perfect match so having to spend time away from her is hard.

"So, you and Brittany are like a perfect match?" Marley says unsure of what to talk to Santana about.

"Yeah, she's everything to me." Santana says smiling at the mention of Brittany.

"You really love her don't you?" Marley asks a little shocked that someone has actually found love.

"It's hard to believe, but yes I love her." Santana says softly smiling. "What about you? Have you decided between Kitty and Jake?" she asks.

"No, I don't know who I like more." Marley says.

Santana smiles this is something she can help with especially since it will help her win fifty grand. Looking across the living room and out the sliding door her smiles fades when she sees Rory put his arm around Brittany.

"Well if you ask me you should go with Jake. Kitty's cool and all, but I don't think you two are a match." Santana tells Marley.

"You think?" Marley asks knowing deep down that Santana is right.

"Of course,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Rory you're nice and all, but I love Santana." Brittany says removing his arm from her shoulder.

"But….."

"She'll kill you." Brittany simply states.

Brittany puts space between herself and Rory. She doesn't want him to get the wrong idea. Santana's it for her and she honestly doesn't need anyone else trying to hit on her. She's starting to think that this was a bad idea as she just wants to snuggle into Santana.

"I'll just go them…." Rory trails off getting the feeling that she doesn't want to be around him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In the honeymoon suite Mike and Tina are having a nice quiet dinner with Blaine and Kurt.

"This is nice," Mike softly says.

"I bet, I could tell from the two weeks we were there that that house was going to be crazy." Blaine says shaking his head.

Tina had filled in her two new friends on everything that had been happening in the house. Blaine found the new pairing of Puck and Lauren interesting as he thought that Puck was vain. Kurt was more intrigued by the fact that Quinn and Rachel weren't a perfect match.

"I wonder if we'll get any of the crazies joining us this week?" Kurt says as they clean up and head into the living room.

"I hope it's Santana and Brittany. They'll at least be quiet and secluded themselves off." Mike says liking the peace and quiet they have here.

Kurt and Blaine stay mostly on their side of the honeymoon suite, house thing while Mike and Tina stay on theirs.

"Well, whoever does come I hope that they don't mess up our calm environment." Blaine says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay everyone you can all go explore around the cove." the tour guide says.

With that the four couples scatter, wanting to spend time alone. Kitty and Jake are the only ones who don't move as they can't agree on which way to go.

"Listen Jake, we both dislike each other, but to make this date bearable let's call a truce." Kitty suggests.

"I guess I can work with that." Jake says as the paddle after the tour guide.

"Let's not mention that we can actually get along. I don't need anyone thinking we could be a perfect match." Kitty says frowning at the thought.

"Don't worry I don't want that either." Jake says. "But after this date we're back to fighting over Marley right?" he asks.

"Of course," Kitty says.

Over by a waterfall Sam and Sugar are taking pictures. Sugar's starting to think that Sam might be her perfect match.

"Look Sugar, I'm a walrus." Sam says putting two straws in his mouth.

Sugar cracks up. He's so funny and sweet to her.

"Sam, do you think we're a match?" Sugar asks.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind." Sam says staring over at Mercedes.

Sugar completely misses the longing look Sam is giving Mercedes, she's to consumed with counting money.

"You really like Sam?" Rachel asks Mercedes.

"Yeah, I don't care that we're not a perfect match after this show we're going to start dating." Mercedes confidently says.

"I wish I was that sure about Quinn." Rachel sadly says.

"Hey I'm sure you will." Mercedes softly says feeling sorry for the tiny diva.

Both divas have butted heads several times over the last few weeks, but Mercedes is starting to realize they are quite similar.

"I hope so," Rachel says. "I also hope that everything works out for you and Sam."

"Thanks,"

Lauren is watching the three other couples trying to figure out whose going into the truth booth this week.

"Babe can't we just enjoy this date and not try and plot whose going in next." Puck asks her.

"We need to make sure that we win the money." Lauren says batting his wandering hands away.

"What about finding love?" Puck asks.

"Already found that in you doofus, now I want the money."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana and Quinn meet in the kitchen before they all have to vote on whose going into the truth booth.

"No one's voting for Jake and Kitty right?" Quinn asks Santana.

"Course not, we're sending in Sam and Sugar." Santana tells her.

"Good, do you think Lauren will approve?" Quinn asks shaking a bit as they're both scared of Lauren.

"Yeah, I hope so." Santana says just as Brittany comes in.

Quinn shakes her head, but gives Santana a just do it smile. With that Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist.

"I don't like Rory, he told me Lord Tubbington couldn't talk to me." Brittany pouts.

"Shh, he's an idiot don't listen to him." Santana whispers kissing her forehead.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

They are all sitting in the living room waiting to see who would be going into the truth booth.

"Hello everyone, I have great news that for the second week in a row you all will be sending two couples to the truth booth." Justin tells them and Lauren's smile grows. "Now let's find out who's going in."

The first couple's picture to appear is Sam and Sugar. No one says anything as they walk out. The group as a whole isn't sure if they are a perfect match or not.

"I hope we're a match." Sugar says taking Sam's hand.

"Um….." Sam doesn't know what to say.

"I'm sure that this honeymoon suite will be amazing." Sugar hums smiling.

"Listen…I'm-"

"I get that you like Mercedes. You and me would never actually work anyway as I need a man with money, but this suite is going to be nice so I'm looking forward to that." Sugar says shocking Sam that she knows this.

Stepping into the truth booth they both just stand next to each other. They both are prepared for whatever the result is. Sam holds his hand out for Sugar who smiles and takes it.

PERFECT MATCH

"Well at least we get a nice private room now." Sugar says.

The next couple's picture to appear is Mercedes and Rachel.

"Yes," both Mercedes and Sam say.

Sam and Sugar are waiting for the second couple to go into the truth booth before they go to the honeymoon suite.

"Do you think it's possible that we could be a perfect match?" Rachel asks Mercedes.

"Well maybe, I didn't say I was straight so it's possible." Mercedes says frowning.

"Neither did I, my dads are gay so I never rule out anything." Rachel says as they walk into the truth booth.

"I honestly don't care if I get to spend time with Sam it's worth it." Mercedes says.

PERFECT MATCH

"Yes,"

"I'll stay with Sugar."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This week has been rather successful for all of you." Justin says smiling at the group. "You added two more perfect matches to the honeymoon suite. Tonight's matching ceremony is your fifth."

"Remember everyone pick who are were partnered with during the date challenge thing." Lauren says glaring at Santana and Brittany who are cuddling together.  
>"First up is Joe," Justin says.<p>

Joe is shocked that he's called first as the first four weeks he was called last or close to last. Luckily with their plan this week he doesn't really have to choose who he wants.

"Quinn,"

"You're a sweetheart," Quinn whispers smiling at him.

"That's so cute, now back to business. Kitty you're up." Justin says.

"Jake, get your ass up here." Kitty growls.

The two of them don't look at each other as they head back to the seats. The four couples that are off to the side as they're in the honeymoon suites all chuckle at the two who hate each other.

"What's that about?" Kurt asks Rachel.

"They're fighting over Marley and somehow get paired up together two weeks in a row." Rachel tells him.

"Okay Ryder you're up next." Justin says.

Ryder's not sure if he and Dave are a perfect match. Sure they have a lot in common, but he never thought that he is gay. Not that he would care, he's open to anything.

"Dave, would you please join me?" Ryder asks.

"Sure bud,"

"They're totally made for each other." Brittany whispers in Santana's ear.

Santana gives her a really look as she finds it hard to believe.

"Rory, you get to pick next."

Rory winces as he just points at Brittany terrified of what Santana will do to him. To everyone's surprise she does nothing.

"Touch me and I'll sick Sanny on you." Brittany warns Rory.

"Santana you have the-"

"Marley," Santana says cutting off Justin.

"Okay, that leaves Puck and Lauren." Justin says as Santana sits down next to Marley.

"Puck don't be lazy." Lauren growls.

"Sorry," Puck apologizes.

"Well now let's see how many matches you have. This week you start out with four confirmed matches let's see how many more you have." Justin says.

A fifth beam appears followed by a sixth.

"It looks like you have six perfect matches. You still have five more chances at the million."


	6. Week 6

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews last chapter. There are two chapters left in this story. I should have them up by the end of the weekend.**

As soon as the group enters the house Brittany grabs Santana's hand and drags her upstairs.

"It's been too long." Brittany moans kissing her deeply.

"Baby." Santana moans falling back on their bed.

"I need to feel you." Brittany says whipping off her shirt exposing her boobs as she didn't bother wearing a bra.

"Fuck, I want you baby so bad." Santana moans lifting her arms as Brittany yanks her shirt off.

"You're so fucking wet." Brittany moans having yanked off Santana's pants.

"Only for you baby." Santana moans groping Brittany's breasts.

"Ugh…goin' fuck you…..so hard." Brittany moans attaching her lips to Santana's neck, her hands moving down Santana's torso.

"God Britt, just fuck me already!" Santana shouts frustrated that they haven't fucked in a week.

"So inpatient," Brittany clicks smiling as she kisses her way down to Santana's throbbing center.

She's ignoring her own arousal that's slowly building at seeing her girlfriend sprawled out begging to be fucked.

"So hot," Brittany moans lightly kissing her vagina.

"Fuck! Britt if you don't fuck me I'll do it myself." Santana growls.

That's all it takes for Brittany to plunge her tongue into her. They both moan at the contact. She sucks on her clit while plunging two fingers into her.

"Oh god!" Santana shouts wrapping her legs around Brittany.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"God can they be any louder?" Quinn rumbles rolling over to try and block out the sound.

"I'm sure they can be. In fact they were just last week." Kitty says sitting up.

"Can't someone tell them to shut the fuck up." Marley complains putting a pillow over her head.

All the girls expect Lauren to say something, but instead they hear snores.

"Only she could sleep through this racket." Kitty says.

"I say we send them in the truth booth next." Quinn says.

"I second that," Kitty agrees.

"I third it now shut the fuck up some of us are trying to sleep." Lauren grumbles.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fuck! I'm goin' come." Santana moans.

"Just let go," Brittany whispers kissing right behind her ear.

"Britt!" Santana shouts liquid gushing out of her.

"I love you so much San." Brittany whispers continuing to pump in her until she finally comes down.

She lays curled up in Brittany's arms recovering from her amazing orgasm.

"That was amazing Britt. I've never come that hard before." Santana softly says into Brittany's boobs. "I'll take care of you in a few minutes when I've recovered."

"No need, I came watching you come." Brittany whispers wrapping her arms tightly around Santana.

"So fucking hot,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Puck walks in the kitchen thinking that the girls will already be making breakfast that he can steal. What he finds shocks him as none of the girls are in here.

"What the fuck?" Puck gasps scratching his head.

"What's wrong?" Jake asks coming in.

"The girls aren't up." Puck says still staring around.

"So let's just eat some cereal." Dave says walking over to the fridge.

"But I was looking forwards to bacon and eggs." Puck pouts.

The guys all eat cereal in silence wishing that the girls were up to feed them.

Dave and Ryder go out back to have a quiet breakfast without the others grumbling about how the girls aren't up yet. They've been getting really close the last few days and have even kissed.

"It's going to be interesting to see if we all keep in contact after this show and who will still together." Dave says taking Ryder's hands and playing with them.

"It will be," is all Ryder says.

"What do you mean?" Dave asks hoping he's not talking about them.

"That I'm looking forward to spend time with you out of this house." Ryder says leaning forward and lightly kissing him on the lips.

"I'm so glad that I found you." Dave says smiling.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lauren is woken up by a loud bang.

"They're not having sex again or not?" Lauren grumbles cracking an eye open.

"God I hope not." Quinn says smacking Kitty in the head with a pillow.

"What the fuck? Did you hit me with a fucking pillow?" Kitty asks chucking the pillow back at Quinn.

They hear another bang that makes them jump.

"Sorry!" Marley shouts from the bathroom.

Just then Brittany bangs the door opening cocking her head to the side when she sees them all still in bed.

"Sanny says to come down before the boys finish all the breakfast." Brittany softly says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello everyone welcome to this week's getaway challenge. Now I'm sure that you're all wondering what's with the ropes behind me. Well you'll be competing as couples again and your goal is to hold onto the rope as long as possible." Justin tells them and is waiting for them to couple off.

Santana wraps her arm around Brittany glaring at Rory who's walking towards them. Puck and Lauren pair off as well. Marley who still can't choose between Kitty and Jake decides to partner with Ryder. Kitty not wanting to be stuck with Jake again asks Dave to be her partner. Quinn and Jake along with Joe and Rory both partner up.

"Okay now that you're all partnered off I can tell you the last part of this challenge which is that while you hold onto the rope sex-lube will be poured on you. The three couples that hold on the longest will win a date. The first place couple will win a private date." Justin tells them.

"Britt I don't think I'm going to be good at this." Santana whispers.

"I'll be under you and hold you up." Brittany softly says.

"Okay," Santana softly says.

Santana gets on the top part of the rope while Brittany is on the bottom. Lauren is on the bottom of her and Puck. Kitty is on top of Dave while Jake is on the bottom of him and Quinn. Joe is on the bottom of him and Rory. Marley is on top while Ryder is on the bottom. As soon as the last of them gets on their rope the lube starts pouring down on them. It's not a splash so much as a constant light stream over each couple.

Most are finding it hard to keep ahold of the rope especially if they have to readjust their hold. The first to fall is Rory and Joe to no one surprise. Neither of them wants to go on a date with the other so they weren't trying too hard. Lauren falls next as she wants to be able to tell everyone to vote Brittany and Santana. She's aware that if they managed to win her and Puck would be a target to send in the truth booth too.

With only four couples remaining no one wants to be the reason they don't get out of the house. Dave being the biggest buy left is slowly slipping down.

"Dave you better hold your large ass up here long enough for us to win the date." Kitty growls at him.

Luckily for him Marley loses her grip falling on Ryder's head taking him out with her.

"Well we have our three couples going on the date." Justin says.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are annoying the rest of the group in the honeymoon suite with their show tunes. Not that they care as they all think they need the practice.

"At least they're quiet now." Mercedes grumbles snuggling into Sam.

"Yeah…..don't you like that sort of stuff too?" Sam asks.

"Sam," Mercedes says slapping his arm. "I'm a diva, I like Beyoncé not Broadway."

"Sorry, I'm a jock not a music guy." Sam says rubbing his arm.

They lay together happy to be able to spend time together again.

"So on a more serious note I'm glad that Sugar and Rachel are so understanding." Sam says.

"They are, I think Rachel's just glad to be back with her own kind and Sugar…..well I'm not sure about her, but she seems happy." Mercedes says.

Sugar is out on the balcony to her room all smiles as she counts her money. She has been playing poker with the crew and winning.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe we won this private date." Brittany says smiling as Santana feeds her orange slices.

"Babe, you won us this date by holding me up on your shoulders for a half hour." Santana says giggling.

"It was a fun challenge." Brittany says pulling Santana to her side.

"Only you would think that." Santana says all smiles.

Brittany loves seeing this playful side of Santana. It's her favorite thing about the Latina, that she has so many sides that she tries to keep hidden. It's like discovering treasure when she finds a new one. Her favorite one has to be sleepy cute Santana who nuzzles into her.

"I think they'll send us into the truth booth next." Santana says kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Why? I don't want to risk it not being you." Brittany pouts.

"Shh, baby don't worry no matter what you will always be my girl." Santana says hugging her tightly to her.

"Really?" Brittany asks nuzzling farther into Santana.

"Yes, when we leave this house I plan on wooing you until the times right to make you mine forever." Santana whispers.

"I love you too Sanny." Brittany whispers.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Quinn and Jake are scarfing down their food like they'll never get any again. Neither of them think that they're a match for each other, but aren't about to turn down a free meal. Plus they don't mind spending time together so long as they're not forced to date.

"So it sucks about you and Rachel." Jake says trying to find some conversation starter.

"Yeah, but maybe after this whole thing is done we'll be together." Quinn says. "What about you and Marley? How's that going?" she asks.

"Honestly I'm not sure." Jake says a little sadly.

"Hopefully you both can figure that out. Personally I think you and Marley are a better couple than her and Kitty." Quinn tells him with a smile.

Meanwhile across the restaurant Marley and Ryder are having fun not having any presser of perfect matches and such.

"I think it's cool that you and Dave are together." Marley tells him.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about it though…enough about me let's talk about your love problems." Ryder says.

"Let's not and say we did." Marley says not wanting to talk about it.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lauren, Puck, Joe and Rory are all sitting on the couch waiting till they can vote.

"Well this is boring, no offenses dudes." Puck says throwing his head back.

"It's cool, I think both of us are perfect matches." Joe says thinking aloud.

"We are," Lauren confirms. "Though I'm not sure what the two of you have in common." she says to the two boys.

"It's cause we're both religious and value someone else who is religious." Rory says. "Though I like girls so I think they messed us up."

"I agree man," Joe tells him.

"Whatever," Puck says rolling his eyes.

"Remember we're voting for Santana and Brittany." Lauren reminds them.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello," Justin starts before Santana cuts him off.

"We want to know which of us is going in the truth booth so get on with it."

"So bossy…..the couple going into the truth booth is Brittany and Santana." Justin says as their picture appears on the screen.

Santana takes Brittany's hand and leads her out towards the truth booth. She squeezes her hand tightly letting her know that everything will be okay.

"We'll be okay," Santana whispers as they step into the truth booth.

"I hope so," Brittany pouts.

"Don't worry, we'll be a match." Santana reassures her.

Santana wraps her arm around Brittany allowing her to snuggle into her as they wait.

MATCH

Brittany lets out a high pitched scream as she wraps herself around Santana.

"We're a match!" Santana shouts spinning them around.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana's all smiles at the match ceremony. She no longer has to worry about someone trying to steal her woman.

"Welcome everyone to your sixth match ceremony. This week has been very successful for you all as you have five confirmed perfect matches now. You're halfway to the million already without even choosing." Justin tells them and they all cheer. "Okay now Quinn you're the first up."

Quinn's not sure who she's going to choose. Honestly she can't see any of the remaining people as her match. So she decides to choose Jake to see if Marley truly wants him or Kitty.

"Jake, get your ass up here." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"Yes ma'am," Jake says.

"Good choice," Lauren whispers as they go back to their seats.

"Up next is Joe," Justin says.

Joe like Quinn isn't sure who he should pick. He thinks that while he and Rory are a perfect match on paper there's no romantic feeling between them at all.

"Rory?" Joe asks.

Rory joins Joe wishing he could find someone to love him.

"Okay the next one up is Marley." Justin tells them.

Marley's finally decided who she wants between Kitty and Jake.

"Dave?" Marley says looking him hopefully.

"It's cool, I get it." Dave says knowing she's chosen Jake.

"Puck, buddy you're up next." Justin says nodding at him.

"Thanks J man. I've got to go with my home girl Lauren." Puck says smiling.

"That leaves Kitty and Ryder as the last couple. Now let's see how many matches you have right." Justin says.

They all smile at the fact that they already have five beams of lights. Two more appear before it stops.

"Seven matches is good, but not good enough. You still have four more chances at the million."


	7. Week 7

"Can we have sex in the pool?" Brittany asks pouting.

"Um…..I'm not sure baby." Santana says wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.

"But I'm horny and you said we could if we got into the honeymoon suite." Brittany pouts giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, go, I'll warn the others." Santana says rolling her eyes at herself.

She can't believe she's giving into this, but she can't say no to that pout. Walking back into the suites she notices everyone else is in the living room eating a late dinner.  
>"Hey everyone," Santana says too nicely that everyone looks up at her.<p>

"What do you want Santana?" Mercedes asks narrowing her eyes at her.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd tell that we're going to be using the pool so I would look or come out back." Santana warn them chuckling as she heads back out.

"That's just gross," Rachel says.

Santana smirks as she fast walks back out to the pool. Her smirk grows even more when she sees her girl already naked and in the pool.

"Hurry up San I want my sex." Brittany pouts.

"So inpatient," Santana chuckles as she strips her clothes off.

"You're so fucking hot." Brittany murmurs as she watches Santana slowly get into the pool.

"Um…..I don't know, I think you're way hotter." Santana says wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her into her.

"We're both hot can we have sex now?" Brittany asks always inpatient when she wants sex.

Santana shakes her head, but smiles.

"Whatever you want." Santana whispers before kissing her deeply.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay there's ten of us left and if we're smart enough we can figure out who belongs with who." Lauren says wanting to win the million this week.

"I'm pretty sure that there's only four of us that don't know who are match is for sure." Kitty says.

"Joe, Rory you two are a match." Quinn says thinking this will be a good idea.

Joe frowns and looks like he wants to say something.

"What?" Quinn asks.

"Are we sure that these perfect matches are right?" Joe hesitantly asks.

None of the girls know what to say as they're so focused on winning the money.

"Some of the matches may not actually be who you want to date, but by their numbers you're a match." Puck tries to explain.

"I guess that makes sense." Joe says nodding.

"We need to figure out who's Marley's perfect match is and the remaining person will be mine." Quinn says.

"Well this is going to be hard."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mike brought Tina her cup of tea as they relaxed in their private suite.

"This is has been nice. I'm not sure if I ever want to leave." Tina sighs.

"I know what you mean, but we'll be good." Mike says smiling at her.

"How can you be so sure?" Tina asks.

"Because we talk about everything and are building the foundation of a relationship. Plus we both currently live in LA which means we won't have to deal with a long distance relationship." Mike calmly tells her.

"I know you're right, but I'm still nervous about being out of this house." Tina says.

"We still have a while longer here let's enjoy it while we can." Mike says taking a swig of his beer.

"What do you have in mind?" Tina asks.

"A moonlight walk on the beach." Mike suggests.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fuck! Harder!" Brittany shouts moaning as Santana sucks on her neck.

She's pumping three fingers hard into Brittany ignoring the cramp in her arm.

"So fucking wet." Santana moans pulling her fingers at and licking them.

Brittany moans at the loss, pissed that Santana stopped when she was so close.

"San," Brittany groans.

Santana positions them so their mounds are touching. She grinds into Brittany causing them both to moan.

"Fuck so good," Brittany moans starting to grind back.

When their clits start bumping against each other their moans grow and their growing orgasms hit only a few grinds in.

"San!"

"Brittany!"

They both shout for the third time in the last hour.

"Oh god," Santana hoarsely says.

"I can't move." Brittany says closing her eyes.

"I'm that good huh." Santana says smirking.

"Shut up, it's not like your moving either." Brittany counters.

"Well having three orgasms in an hour will do that to me." Santana says.

Brittany snuggles into her before falling into a deep slumber.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thank god that's over." Kurt says his eyes still wide from all the weird sex noises coming from Brittany and Santana's room which happens to be above theirs.

"I told you we should have just had sex too to drown out the noise." Blaine says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Blaine," Kurt says staring at him.

"I know you're a virgin and want to wait for the right moment." Blaine says.

"Thank you for understanding." Kurt says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rachel and Sugar along with Mercedes and Sam are all hanging out on the balcony. It's the only place that they couldn't hear the sex noises coming from Brittany and Santana's room.

"I hope the two of you work out after this show is over." Rachel says to Mercedes and Sam.

"Same for you and Quinn." Mercedes says batting Sam's hand away from her breasts.

"Thanks, it will be interesting to see who stays together, who becomes friends and who loses contact." Rachel says.

"I have to go now, you all are boring." Sugar says going back inside to see if she can't get a phone or some magazines.

"Whoever she ends up marrying will probably be one strange guy." Sam says.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello everyone welcome to this week's getaway challenge. As you can see behind me we have blocks of ice with a key in them. Your goal is to get the key out and open the lock box. The first two to do this will win a date on a private island." Justin tells them.

Pairing up this time is rather easy for them. Lauren decides that Marley and Kitty will be partners and they will let them win so they can send them in the truth booth to find out once and for all whose Marley's match. Jake and Quinn, Dave and Ryder, Joe and Rory and Lauren and Puck are the other couples.

"Let's not win this so don't actually touch the ice." Lauren says.

"Whatever you say." Puck says.

Justin blows an air horn and they start. Dave is using his whole body rubbing it across the ice. Joe and Rory are having a hard time as neither of them is very big. Jake is going banana's on the ice.

Dave breaks through first and Ryder unlocks the box. Only seconds later Kitty breaks through the ice.

"And our two date winners are Dave and Ryder along with Kitty and Marley.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey 'Cedes," Santana says sitting across from her.

"Where's Brittany?" Mercedes asks shocked to not see the blonde with the Latina.

"Napping," Santana answers with a shrug.

"So why aren't you with her?" Mercedes asks.

"Because since arriving I've considered you a friend. I just came down to ask how you and Sam are doing." Santana softly says.

At first Mercedes frowns as she tries to figure out what angle Santana's working. Then she shrugs as she really can't figure it out.

"Why would you care?" Mercedes asks.

"Because you're my friend and I know how much you like him." Santana says wondering if everyone she tries to be nice to will question her this much.

"We're doing good, it's going to be difficult in the real world. I'm not sure if we'll be able to last." Mercedes sadly says.

"I'm sure you'll be able to if you want to." Santana says smiling at her.

"I hope so." Mercedes says. "You know Santana you're not as mean as you pretend to be."

Before Santana can answer Brittany plops herself into Santana's lap pouting.

"I thought we were going to discuss our lady baby making." Brittany says still pouting.

"Brittany," Santana gasps standing up with Brittany in her arms and quickly rushes them up to their room.

"Sorry, I wasn't supposed to mention that." Brittany softly says.

"Don't worry baby," Santana softly says kissing her.

"Do you want to have kids some day?" Brittany asks laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"With you?" Santana asks smiling when she feels Brittany nods into her shoulder. "Yes, before I met you I never dreamed that I would want kids, but since meeting you I've changed my mind. I want to have a bunch of rugrats if it's with you."

"I want that too." Brittany says smiling.

"Good," Santana says smiling. "Now when we win the money do you want to move in with me?" she asks.

"Really?" Brittany asks staring at her.

"Yeah, I have a nice apartment uptown that my parents help me pay for and I'd love to have you and Lord Tubbington live with me." Santana softly says unsure of if the blonde wants to.

Brittany climbs on top of Santana and starts kissing all over her face.

"I would love to," Brittany squeals.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So Ryder do you think if we met at a bar would we date or not?" Dave asks as he and Ryder look out the float plane window.

"I honestly don't know, up until a few weeks ago I thought I was straight." Ryder says smiling at the other man.

Dave nods understanding how weird and scary it can be when you realize that you're different.

"I hope that we can continue this after we get out of here." Dave says taking Ryder's hand.

"I think that can be arranged." Ryder says smiling at Dave.

He really enjoys the company of the other man and is willing to see where this goes outside of this house.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kitty has her head buried in Marley's shoulder as she's terrified of float planes. She just doesn't trust them, commercial planes are fine, but any other is a no go for her.

"Sorry," Kitty says into Marley's shoulder.

"It's okay," Marley says wrapping her arms around her.

Holding Kitty she's still not sure who she likes more. On one hand there's sweet, protective Kitty, but on the other there's also sweet, badass Jake. They're both so sweet to her and she doesn't want to choose between them.

"They're going to put us in the truth booth." Kitty softly says.

"I'm sorry that I can't decide between you and Jake." Marley says.

"It's okay,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Going into the truth booth this week is Kitty and Marley." Justin tells the five couples.

Kitty stands up knowing that this was going to happen. She helps Marley up and they walk towards the truth booth.

"Here goes nothing," Kitty says as they step in.

"No matter what happens I hope we can be friends." Marley says looking at Kitty hopefully.

"Yeah, friends no matter what." Kitty says giving Marley a hug.

NOT A MATCH

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Welcome to your seventh match ceremony. This week you start with five confirmed matches already." Justin tells them.

"You bitches had better have figured this out. Britts needs to get back to school in two weeks." Santana growls.

"We've got this," Lauren growls back.

"Good sharing a room with Rachel is annoying." Sugar says.

"Hey," Quinn shouts.

"Shut it Quinn, you should be glad I didn't try to kill her the other day as she was fucking singing show tunes at fucking six in the morning." Santana growls still pissed.

"Okay, first up is Puck." Justin says over them.

"Lauren baby,"

Just is about to say something else when Lauren cuts him off.

"Our other matches are Quinn and Kitty, Dave and Ryder, Rory and Joe and Jake and Marley." Lauren tells him.

"Well with that let's see how many perfect matches you have." Justin says.

With five beams already shinning they wait a sixth appears followed by a seventh and an eighth. Everyone holds their breath because if the ninth beam goes up then the tenth will also have to go up.

"Yes!" Puck shouts as the ninth and tenth beams shine.

Brittany tackles Santana to the ground kissing all over her face.

"You all have won the million dollar prize."


	8. Epilogue

**Reunion Three Months Later:**

"Hello everyone, I'm Justin and this is the Are You the One? Reunion show. It's been three months since you last saw our couples. We're going to find out whose still together, whose friends and who just hasn't talked to anyone." Justin says as everyone comes out and takes their seats. "Up first in our hot seats are Blaine, Kurt, Dave and Ryder."

Kurt and Blaine are obviously still together as their holding hands and being all couply.

"So, Kurt and Blaine how are the two of you?" Justin asks.

"Good, still happily together." Blaine says kissing Kurt's cheek.

"We're taking our relationship slow." Kurt says.

They talk a bit about how they're still in their honeymoon stage and are enjoying dating outside of the show.

Dave and Ryder are no longer together, but are still friends. They actually became roommates in Boston with Jake and Puck. Joe and Rory aren't together either and haven't kept in contact with anyone.

"Up next can we please have Jake, Marley and Kitty up in the hot seats." Justin says smiling.

Kitty glares at Jake as she wraps her arm around Marley's shoulders.

"So what's going on here?" Justin asks deciding that he'll let them all do most of the talking since that's what they did on the show anyway.

"Fucking cheating bastard." Kitty growls.

"It's okay Kitty, I have you." Marley softly whispers.

Jake doesn't say anything in fear of Kitty who had promised to castrate him if he ever said anything to Marley.

"Are you two together now?" Justin asks.

"Yes, we got together last month." Kitty happily says.

The next ones up are Sam, Sugar, Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn.

"So what's up with all of you?" Justin asks as he doesn't know who's dating whom anymore.

"Well I'm not dating anyone here. I'm dating an actor named Loki." Sugar says as everyone else gasps. "Yeah I know I actually meet him because of this show."

"That's nice," Justin says.

"Quinn and myself have been involved in a semi-long distance relationship since the show ended. Once she finishes her last two years at Yale we're going to be living together in New York." Rachel reambles as Quinn watches her with a I'm so in love with you look on her face. "Also I expect you all to come to my first Broadway show in six months."

"We're very happy." is all Quinn says.

Brittany hides her face in Santana's boobs as Rachel scares her. She's just so short and annoying.

"We don't have to go right?" Brittany softly asks.

"Not if you don't want to." Santana whispers kissing the top of her head.

"My Sam boo here being the gentleman that he is has moved out ot LA so we can continue our relationship." Mercedes gushes to the delight of everyone.

Everyone loves Mercedes and Sam in the house and very happy that the two are still together.

"Our next couple is perhaps the quietest couple ever, Mike and Tina." Justin says smiling at them. "Now I hear that you two have new for us."

"Yes," Mike says a huge smile on his face.

"We're pregnant." Tina says so softly no one can hear her.

"We're going to have a baby." Mike says.

All the guys get up and slap Mike on the back, but Kurt who joins the girls gushing over Tina. It takes a good ten minutes before everyone calms down and sits back down.

"That's great," Justin says.

"Yeah, we're waiting to get married until after the babies born." Mike says a huge ass smile on his face.

Puck and Lauren are kind of dating, kind of not. Everyone is just confused about their relationship as they seem like they don't like each other.

"And now our fan favorite couple Brittany and Santana." Justin says inwardly wishing he wasn't here.

"Hi," Brittany says waving into the camera. "Sanny look at all the people here for us." she says motioning to the crowd.

"Of course they are babe, we're two hot pieces of ass." Santana says smirking.

"Sanny, that guy's staring at your boobs. I don't like it." Brittany says glaring at a guy in the first row.

"Eh! Stop oogaling me. The only one I want staring at me is my girl." Santana says burrowing herself into Brittany's side.

She's discovered since leaving the house that Brittany is extremely jealous. If another woman around their age so much as looks at her Brittany yells at them. Don't get her wrong she absolutely loves how possessive her girlfriend is, but it is annoying sometimes.

"So what have the two of you been up to?" Justin asks them.

"Well we just moved in together and I just started my first year of law school at Columbia." Santana says a huge smile on her face.

"She even let Lord Tubbington move in with us even though he pissed in her favorite boots." Brittany says kissing Santana's cheek.

"Anything for you baby." Santana softly says. "My woman between going to Juilliard is also in the new Broadway hit of Wicked." she proudly says.

"Wow so many of you are still together. Just remember that and please apply for season three of Are You the One? On . Thanks for another wonderful season."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**One Year Later:**

"I'll allow Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Tina, Kitty, Marley and Quinn at the wedding, but no Rachel or Puck or Jake." Santana says not looking at Brittany or she knows that she'll end up giving in.

"But Sammy," Brittany pouts.

Maria watches in awe as her daughter who never changes her mind no matter what bonds at just a pout from her fiancé. When she had first meet Brittany a few weeks after they had finished filming she knew that the blonde was meant for her daughter. She has never meet anyone who could control her daughter's temper let alone make it disappear by simply placing a hand on her arm. Then when her husband arrived she was blown away with how quickly the blonde's sweet demeanor made her husband instantly like the blonde.

"Okay fine whatever you want." Santana says giving in.

Brittany claps her hands, kissing her cheek before turning to talk to her mom and little sister.

Santana had been a nervous wreck to meet Brittany's parents. Her girlfriend had easily won her parents over and her mom had threatened her to never let the blonde go or they'd never forgive her. It shouldn't have surprised her how quickly and easily her girl won over her parents. She hopes that she can show the blonde's parents that she's worthy of her. Luckily for her the Pierce's were exactly like their daughter, very friendly and welcoming. Susan gave her a huge ass hug thanking her for looking after her daughter on the show and making her so happy. Steve had warned her not to break his daughter's heart before hugging her.

"Our dad's seem to be getting along." Brittany says sitting on Santana's lap on the couch.

"I've never seen my parents so relaxed." Santana says watching their mom's plan the seating for the wedding.

"That's because they know how happy we make each other." Brittany softly says.

Brittany had been also been nervous to meet Santana's parents as her girlfriend always told her how serious they were. It had shocked her how quickly she seemed to win them over by just being herself. She had been prepared to act all smart, but luckily she didn't have to. Mario had even told her that he'd never seen his daughter so happy and relaxed as she is with her. That had made her smile to know that they liked her.

Her own parents she hadn't been worried about as she knew they'd love her girlfriend. No she had been worried about her sister as Abby wasn't always nice to her significant others. She thanked the stars when Abby liked Santana.

"I can't wait to marry you." Santana whisper nibbling at her neck.

"We could elope." Brittany suggests.

"Our moms would kill me." Santana says sliding her hand under the blonde's shirt.

"Fuck, I want you." Brittany moans as Santana gropes her boobs.

"Wanna go back to our place and fuck?" Santana asks smirking.

"We've got to go I just remembered I have a paper due tomorrow." Brittany shouts yanking Santana behind her.

Santana follows her fiancé glad she let her study buddy talk her into applying for Are You the One? otherwise she never would have meet this amazing blonde.

**And we're done. Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed this story. I have a few stories in the works, but I'm going to be taking December off to focus on writing and cleaning up my older stories. Look for a new story in my game show universe in January.**


End file.
